Harry Potter : The Second Chance
by PhoenixBlade1999
Summary: Harry is given a second chance when he dies in the Forbidden forest. What will he do with this second chance? Will he create a better future for the Wizarding World or will his attempts be just that - an attempt. Story is being re-planned...
1. Chapter 1

**I**** own no copyrighted material!**

**Summary: Harry gets sent back to summer before Fourth year after he goes to the forest to face Voldemort. This Harry will be skilled and extremely powerful, but so is Voldemort. It is also an Harry/Hermione pairing, sorry but they are my favourite pairings i just dislike RHr and HG. A lot of information will be made up, it is a fanfiction so it shouldn't be a problem. :D  
**

**First fan-fiction for me.**

_"Gobbledegook"_

'Thoughts'

{Parseltongue}

"Regular speech"

"**Spells**"

**Currency: £10 = 1 Galleon **

**50p = 1 Sickle**

**5p = 1 Knut**

**1 Galleon = 20 Sickles / 200 Knuts**

**1 Sickle = 10 Knuts**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Training and the return.  
**

**1998 : Battle of Hogwarts**  


Harry came down from the Headmasters office with a saddened expression, he has to die in order for his friends to defeat Voldemort. Harry was saddened by the fact that he had to leave all his friends and he didn't have the strength to say goodbye to any of them, especially Hermione. 'Oh Hermione..' Harry thought whilst walking towards the Forbidden forest, unseen and alone. Harry has been hiding his feelings for Hermione ever since Second year, yes it started as a crush but by the end of 3rd year he just knew it was more than that, when he and Hermione saved Sirius from the Dementors. He never made a move because he knew he had a death sentence hanging over him and the knowledge of the prophecy just confirms it, the prophecy didn't surprise him as much as he thought, when you consider Voldemort's unusual obsession to kill him.

He stopped outside the Forbidden forest, looking down at the snitch Dumbledore gave him before he, Hermione and Ron set out for the Hocruxes.

"I am about to die." Harry whispers before pressing the snitch to his lips. To his surprise the snitch opens, revealing the resurrection stone. Maybe this was what Dumbledore wanted, in his last moments he would be able to meet his parents and anyone who he has lost before facing his own fate. He holds onto the stone and thinks about all the people he has lost, he spins the stone 3 times, he opens his eyes to see the faces of his parents smiling at him, with Sirius and Remus. He reaches out for his mum, only for his hands to go right through.

"We are very proud of you son." A voice from his left said. He turns left to see his father, James Potter, standing there.

"We will be with you every step of the way." The unmistakable voice of his Godfather said from his right. Harry's face took on an expression of guilt as he turned to face his Godfather.

"It was not your fault Harry, any of us would have gladly laid down our lives for you when you're in danger." Remus said. Harry looks at him and gives him a small smile.

"I know.. it's just..." Harry said in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"I'm ready to die." Harry said as he looks up at the people around him, they all gave him a sad smile.

"You never deserved this, I wish you could have lived the life you deserved." Lily Potter said in a shaky voice, she was in tears.

"Life's never fair, you just gotta be strong and face whatever fate throws at you."

With that said, Harry sets out into the Forbidden forest to find Voldemort, and end his 17 year obsession, with his family at his side. After a couple of minutes of walking, he saw Voldemort and his Deatheaters waiting in an open space in the forest. He turns around to look at the broken Hogwarts Castle before sighing sadly and turning around to meet his fate.

"My lord, are you sure Potter will come?" a Deatheater asked.

"Maybe I was wrong about the Potter boy, I was so sure he would come In order to save his worthless friends." Voldemort said.

Just as he said that, there was movement in the branches of the trees. Seconds later, a determined Harry Potter stepped out into the open.

"Worthless? The only worthless people are you and your minions. I hope you Deatheaters are proud of yourselves! You serve a half-blooded Liar, his father was a muggle! And you have the guts to call my friends worthless, all you people do is kiss the hem of your masters robes and you call yourselves noble, there's nothing noble about it! You're all just servants to him! You're going to be defeated Voldemort, my friends will destroy you!" Harry spoke with determination and power laced in his voice.

Voldemort just laughed "Only words spoken by a dead man!" Voldemort hissed before raising his wand and directed it at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, the green beam of light erupted from his Wand and shot towards Harry.

Harry just stood there and watched as the green beam of light hit his chest, then the world went blank.

* * *

**Limbo**

Harry groaned a little before snapping his eyes open. First thing he realized was that he was laying on a white floor, when looking around all he can see was endless whiteness. He rubbed his face and realized he didn't have his glasses on him, he started to look around for them before realizing he didn't need them to see properly. Thinking about it now, he could see perfectly 'That's weird I used to have horrible sight' he thought. After a few moments of looking around, he saw a lone figure walking towards him. When he got close enough, Harry first noticed that he was old but you can tell the word 'power' is just screaming at you from the way he walked, he even had a beard that would put Dumbledore to shame! Thinking about Dumbledore put a sad expression on his face.

'Wait! am I dead?' Harry thought suddenly, it would definitely explain the white abyss. Thinking about it now, he couldn't see the floor but he could feel one beneath his feet.

The lone figure got closer to him before starting to speak. The figure was old, wearing white robes and a pointy hat. However, you could see the power swirling in his brown eyes.

"Greetings Harry Potter, I am Myrddin Emrys or more commonly known as Merlin. I have waited a long time for this chance to meet you Harry Potter, we have much to discuss." Merlin said to Harry. Harry just stared at him in an expression of awe and disbelief.

"You're actually Merlin?" Harry said in a voice full of disbelief.

"Yes my child, I am he. Now we must discuss many things, so please follow me." Merlin said.

Harry just stood there and nodded dumbly, he began to follow Merlin through this unknown place. After a few minutes of walking, they have reached an area that looked like a typical tea room. Merlin motioned him to sit down, so he did.

"Am I dead?" Harry blurted out.

Merlin smiled "No Harry, you are not dead. You are in limbo, which is the place between the land of the dead and living, so you are not alive either." Merlin said, he waited until Harry nodded in understanding before continuing.

"Now Harry, I am here to offer you 2 choices. You can either go on to the next great adventure and live with your parents or I can train you and then send you back to 31st July the summer just before your fourth year when your training is finished." Merlin said.

"You are an extremely powerful wizard Harry, with only a mere 30% of your magical core available for you to use throughout your time at Hogwarts, it was unbelievable to see the stuff you can do with only that much power. You see Harry, you were meant to be about 25% more powerful than me after you went through your Magical maturity but your magical core was blocked. Unfortunately, Voldemort is also powerful, he equals you in power hence the prophecy. Whilst, Dumbledore has 90% of my power." Merlin said with a smile at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Is there a way to tell how powerful someone is?" Harry asked.

Merlin smiled. "Yes, the spell **Mystifesco **will show you your power levels. It will show you a number, the higher the number is, the more powerful the person is. When I tested this spell on myself, I scored 1045. So... Would you like to know your power level?" Merlin asked. Harry nodded eagerly, he wanted to know how powerful he actually was, sure people had said he was powerful but seeing actual figures was better than just being told it.

Holding his wrinkled palms up in Harry's direction, Merlin muttered '"**Mystifesco" **and a bright golden light shot from his palms and engulfed Harry. Slowly, the golden light started to dissipate, Harry's legs slowly became visible again, then his waist, chest and head. Above Harry was a number, each digit burning in golden fire. The number was 1302.

"As you can see Harry, you are more powerful than me by around 25% after Magical maturity." Merlin said.

"What did you mean I only had 30% of my magic available to me?" Harry asked curiously, remembering the stuff Merlin told him.

"The Hocrux in your head was feeding of your magic, but Dumbledore put a binding on your magic, which locks it at 30% until broken. Don't worry, if you decide to go back, that Hocrux won't be in your head anymore." Merlin said. He saw Harry open his mouth but he cut him off., already knowing what he was about to say.

"No matter what you think, Dumbledore isn't what he seems to be. Don't get me wrong Harry, Dumbledore is a good man but he needs someone to move him away from his views of the so-called Greater Good. You are that person Harry, Dumbledore has had people looking at him for answers for so long he has forgotten the individuals and you Harry will have to get him out of that shell. Dumbledore will be a great ally and friend in the fight against Voldemort. His experience and political power in Magical Britain will be critical to your success, what's the point of defeating a Dark Lord when nothing changes? If you can get Dumbledore to see what's important, it will accelerate the rebuilding of Magical Britain." Merlin said as Harry's anger dissipated bit by bit as Merlin went on. Harry nodded as he thought over all the times everybody looked towards Dumbledore for help.

Harry sat there going through all the pros and cons of both option, and after a few moments he decided. Even if his desire to see his parents were strong, it was not as strong as his desire to keep his loved ones safe.

"Alright, what training will I have before I go back, because I am not letting innocent people die anymore. Even if I want to see my parents, I always did what was right instead of what was easy." Harry said with pure determination in his voice, which made Merlin smile.

"Excellent! First Harry, we must remove that block from your magic and reverse all the nutritional and growth neglect you suffered through your relatives. We then must find out what special abilities you have, now that would be interesting. Throughout the year, me and the founders, who will arrive shortly, will educate and train you in every branch of magic until mastery. Those include Arithmancy, Runes, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Alchemy, Combat magic and dueling, Mind magics, Medical magics. This will also include brutal physical training and training in whatever special abilities you have." Merlin said, while Harry just nodded dumbly along with what he was saying.

"We will wait for Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar before breaking that bind and giving you that Nutritional and Growth potion." Merlin said before taking a sip of his tea. Not even a minute later, 4 figures appeared in the distance. Slowly each figure became more detailed. The furthest on the left was about 6'7 tall with a muscular build, long ginger hair and many battle scars across his face and arms, he was wearing red and gold robes with a sword strapped to his hips. The women closest to him was about 5'6 tall with dark hair flowing down to the middle of her back, she had sea blue eyes, a heart-shaped face and full lips, a slender build, she was also wearing a dark blue dress, all in all she was beautiful. The women next to her was about 5'1 in height, she was a more plump women, dark brown hair, wearing a dark purple dress. The man next to her was skinny, about 6'0 tall, he had black hair that flowed to his shoulders, he was wearing green and black robes.

Merlin got up to introduce them "This is Godric Gryffindor." Gesturing to the tall muscular man, who nodded. "This is the Rowena Ravenclaw." Gesturing to the beautiful dark-haired women. "This is Helga Hufflepuff." Gesturing to the small plum women. "And this is Salazar Slytherin." The man in question nodded to Harry. Harry shook hands with each one of them and exchanged greetings.

Merlin gestured all of them to sit down.

"Now, we must go to the Manor of the Ancients to stat training you Harry, but first." Merlin said, he pulled out 2 bottles of potion and put them on the table.

"The bottle on your left will break your magical bind, I'm sorry but it will be painful. Just remember the benefits, trust me it will be worth the pain. Now, the bottle on your right is the potion which will decline any neglect you have received from your relatives, this will make you grow to the height you were meant to be at. Lastly, remember our training will carry over to the living but your power will not, you will be slightly less powerful than me when you return to your 14-year-old body, your power will max out when you reach 17, which is when your magical core goes through a huge growth spurt, which is your Magical maturity." Merlin said.

Harry nodded in understanding before cautiously taking the Unblocking potion in his hands, he stood up and stood a good 2 meters away from everyone else before letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Tipping his head back, he placed the bottle at his lips before he drank the everything from the bottle in one go. Seconds later, the pain he was promised hit him full force as he felt his own magic exploding out of the bind. Magical shock waves burst from his body, the pain was excruciating and so he did the only thing he was able to. He screamed. The last thing he saw was everyone getting up before the darkness consumed him.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, he sat up quickly before groaning in pain. He took a few deep breaths before looking around. The first thing he realized was how fantastic he felt, despite the soreness all around his body, and the stress he was feeling when he got to limbo was gone. He then realized that he was sleeping in a king-sized bed in an unknown room that was painted in red and gold. He slowly got up and put on the clothes that was laid out on the chair next to the bed. He walked out of the room, he started looking around for the others but couldn't see any of them from where he was. He started to walk around the first floor before deciding to go to the ground floor, after he realized no one was on the first floor. He started hearing voices as he reached the Ground floor, he followed the voices and it led him into a dining hall, that looked similar to Hogwarts dining hall. He reached the source and immediately recognized Merlin and the Founders sitting at one of the Dining tables. Merlin noticed him first, then everyone stopped talking to see what Merlin was looking at.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" Merlin said as Harry approached the table.

"I feel... great! I feel like I can go on for days without getting tired! And my head is clearer!" Harry said cheerfully.

"That's good, I was hoping it would. But before we can do anything else you still have to drink the Nutritional potion to reverse the damage acquired from your relatives neglect. This one won't hurt, you'll just feel a bit weird for a while." Merlin said, as he picked up the potion before handing it to Harry.

Harry nodded before he started drinking the potion, he did experience the weird sensation flowing throughout his body. His body started to fill out his clothes and started to get taller. After about 20 seconds of this, he stood at a height of 6'0 with a skinny build, but it was still more filled out than before. Merlin clasped his hands together.

"Right! Welcome to the Manor of the Ancients and tomorrow we will begin your training, today however we will find out all your special abilities so we know what we are working with." Merlin said. He went to pick up a piece of parchment from the table before returning to his previous position.

"All I am going to do is cast the spell **Revelio Specialitate**, all it does it reveal all your abilities on this parchment." Merlin said whilst lifting the parchment up to show his meaning.

"Ready?" Merlin asked Harry. Harry nodded, before Merlin held his palms up to cast.

"**Revelio Specialitate."** Merlin whispered. The parchment glowed gold, Merlin looked down at the parchment and words started to materialize. After a few moments, each of Harry's abilities were written on the parchment. Godric and Rowena leaned over to look, Godric broke the silence as he whistled.

"You are one lucky fella Harry." Godric said with a wide grin.

"Indeed." Rowena said.

Harry walked over to where the parchment is, he slowly read the list in his mind, His jaw was dropping further as he went further down the list. On the parchment:

Wandless Magic - Potential Master

Multi Animagi

Shifting - Transportation

Parseltongue

Combat Magic Prodigy

Charms Prodigy

Transfiguration Prodigy

Air Elemental

Fire Elemental

Water Elemental

Lightning Elemental

Enhanced Strength - Werewolf ancestor

"This is going to take longer than I expected." Merlin muttered as he looked over the parchment.

Merlin clasp his hands together "Right, we will start training you starting tomorrow, you will be trained for 4 years before we send you back to your 14th Birthday, before your fourth year. I promise you once we are done training you, you will be the very best at whatever you want to do." Merlin said with a smile. Harry smiled and nodded before going back to his room in this Manor.

True to his words, for the next four years, Godric taught Harry Combat Magics, Dueling, Mind Magics and after 4 years Harry became either the very best or one of the best at dueling, with a brain full of Combat Magic knowledge, to top it all off he has the best Occlumency shields since Merlin himself and has mastered Legilimens. Rowena taught Harry Transfiguration, Charms, and Runes. After the 4 years, Harry became a master at Transfiguration, Charms, and his runes knowledge only challenged by his teacher. Helga taught Harry Herbology, Medical magics, and Arithmancy. 4 years later, he is now master at Herbology, Medical magics, and finds Arithmancy so easy it's scary. Lastly, Salazar taught Harry the Art of Potions, and Alchemy. 4 years later, he became a master potion brewer and alchemist. His special abilities was taught by Merlin himself, in those 4 years he could do any type of magic wandlessly, he now has three Animagus forms: a Griffin, Saber tooth Tiger, and a black Panther. Also, he learned the ability to shift to places, and now a full Air, Fire, Water, and Lightning elemental. Harry learned Gobbledegook and studied estate management and politics with Rowena.

His workout regime has made a massive difference to his figure. At the age of 21, he stands at a height of 6'2 with a muscular build, he is not as big as a bodybuilder but the muscles are clearly visible when covered in clothes. With the enhanced strength and mastery's in a range of martial arts, taught by Godric, oh yes Harry can definitely pack a punch.

Today is the day he returns to the real world, Harry now has to say goodbye to people he came to call 'family'. He was now standing next to a portal, which will take his knowledge and skill back to his was 14-year-old self.

"Well this is it Harry. Remember to go to Gringotts and get everything sorted out as fast as possible and keep on training, you don't want to get all rusty do you? Remember what I told you, you will not be as powerful as Voldemort until you reach 17 but that doesn't mean he can't be beaten until your 17, just don't rush into things and... Good luck Harry." Merlin said with a smile. Harry smiled back sadly before hugging him, Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar. Bidding goodbyes for one last time, Harry walked through the portal. There was a strange falling sensation before everything went blank.

* * *

**31st July, 1994 : Smallest Bedroom 4 Privet Drive.**

Harry eyes slowly fluttered open. He groaned and slowly sat up to check his surroundings. Everything looked exactly like it should, during 1994 time period. Harry slowly got out of bed, the first thing he did was wandlessly conjure a mirror to examine himself. He still had the same muscular build but he was shorter now, about 5'9 in height.

'I guess the potions affected this body as well' Harry thought triumphantly, a smile formed on his face. He then noticed the absence of glasses on his face.

'I still can still see without my glasses! Fantastic!' Harry thought, he checked himself again, noting he still have the uncontrollable hair but with a more developed face than he remembered having last time in 1994.

Harry checked the time to find out it was 9:00am. He can recall nearly everything with his improved memory, due to Occlumency, and if he was correct a letter from Ron should arrive around this time. As he was thinking that, he heard tapping on his window which indicates the arrival of a letter. Harry went over to open the window for Ron's owl, he quickly got some treats for the owl , then he sat down and began to read:

_'Dear Harry,_

_Hey, whats up mate? Guess what? My dad is going to get tickets for us to see the Quidditch World Cup! And he wanted to see if you wanted to come with us before he bought them. Hermione is also invited, it's a good thing to get her away from her books. I swear! She is mental, always reading, even during the summer! Can you believe her? Anyway, I was just wondering if you want to stay with my family before the world cup and maybe we could play some chess and Quidditch in the backyard._

_Enough about me, How are you? I hope those horrible relatives of yours treat you alright. I don't know how you can stand those horrible muggles. Have you heard from Sirius yet? I really think you should live with him instead, where ever he is. From what I've seen, anything is better than those relatives of yours. _

__Looking forward to your reply,__

_Ron'_

Harry read the letter with a smile on his face, he missed the times where he, Ron, and Hermione didn't have to live a life where you could die at any moment. He sat down and started writing his reply to Ron:

'_Dear Ron,_

_Hey mate, I'm doing great. That's great you are going to the Qudditch World cup mate! I'm sorry but I am simply to busy to go, I got a lot of things to do this summer. About Hermione mate, I think we should listen to her more. I mean considering our experience at Hogwarts, I think studying could possibly save our lives. Think about it, Hermione's knowledge has saved us countless times when we are in danger and she can't always be there to save our backsides. So just think about it Ron, I'm starting to study more right now._

_My relatives are ignoring me, which is fine by me. You can't pick your relatives can you? You just gotta deal with stuff like this. No I haven't heard from Sirius, yeah I would like to live with Sirius too but Minister Fudge is just stupid. See you at Hogwarts mate._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Harry'_

He read it over before nodding and giving it to Ron's Owl. Harry decided to finish his essays, so it won't be a hassle later on and to waste some time, before making a visit to Gringotts. It was about 1pm when he was done with all his essays. So to prevent detection, he used his Shifting ability to get to his destination, he arrived just around the corner of Gringott, in some alleyway, out of the eyes of anyone watching.

* * *

**Gringotts**

Harry walked in without any one noticing, due to his new physique. He looked around the place, it looked exactly as he remembered, with it marble floors, pillars and walls. He straightened his posture before going to the front teller.

_"Greetings, Teller of Gringotts, I request to meet with the Potter account manager if he is available at the moment." _Harry said in Gobbledegook.

The Teller in question looked on with an expression of shock and respect to the Wizard that has spoken to him in his native language.

_"I will send a message to the Potter account manager now, I humbly thank you for your respect to the Goblin nation."_ The Teller said.

_"I always say you should treat people how you wanted to be__ treated."_ Harry said whilst smiling.

The Teller nodded with a small smile before heading off to inform the Potter account manager. Moments later, the Teller has returned to his desk.

"Mr. Potter, if you follow me I will take you to the Potter account manager." The Teller said.

Harry nodded before following the Teller through marble hallways, after walking pass a couple of double doors they arrived a double door with the words Potter Account Manager imprinted on it. The Teller knocked on the door twice before a voice, from the office, granted permission to enter.

Harry turned to the Teller "Thank you, May your gold flow like the water in a River, and may your enemies die by your hands." Harry said whilst giving the Goblin a small bow.

"May your gold overflow your vault, and may your enemies feel your wrath." The Teller said before giving a small bow and walking back to the lobby.

Harry turned and walked into the office, the office had marble floors and marble walls. In various places on the marble wall was collections of swords and shields hanged up for display, Harry thought the designs of the swords seemed very similar to the Sword Of Gryffindor. In the middle of the office, there was an old Goblin, who had way too many battle scars to count. The Goblin stood up, gave a small bow before gesturing him to sit down.

_"Greetings, I am Harry Potter and I thank you for your time to meet with me." _Harry said in Gobbledegook. The Goblin smiled.

"Now now, none of that , we can speak English. My name is Sharpclaw and I manage your Families account. I have waited for a while for this opportunity. You should have come when you were 11." Sharpclaw said with a smile.

"Sorry, I was new to the Wizarding world, therefore I wasn't informed. Please just call me Harry, I'm only 14." Harry said with a smile, even though he lived for 21 years.

"No worries, you were busy exploring, like you should. Lets just worry about now. So what can I do for you Harry." Sharpclaw said.

"First, I would like to read my Parents wills. I would also like to have information on my account holdings." Harry said.

Sharpclaw nodded before pulling out a drawer and rummaged through it. Moments later, he pulled out 2 parchments of paper. Sharpclaw handed them to Harry.

"These are the wills of James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Evans-Potter." Sharpclaw said.

Harry looked down and began to read:

**_This is the last will and _****_testament of James Charles Potter_**

**_I, James Charles Potter, being sound and mind do hereby declare this as my last will and testament. I revoke all wills previously made by me._**

**_To Sirius Orion Black, I leave Harry in your care since you are his Godfather. I also leave you with 500,000 galleons. Find someone special Padfoot and settle down. Take care of our Harry for us, we know you will love him very much._**

**_To Remus John Lupin, I leave you 500,000 galleons. Help Padfoot raise Harry Moony and stop soaking around and find someone special, if she really loves you, she wouldn't care about your "problem"._**

**_To Alice Longbottom, I leave you 100,000 galleons. If Sirius is unable, please look after Harry for us, Neville and Harry would make great partners in mischief._**

**_To Lily Rose Evans-Potter, I leave you with everything else. I love you Lily and I'm sorry i wasn't there to raise Harry with you._**

**_In the event Lily passes before me, I would leave everything to Harry James Potter and he is to be emancipated on his 14th birthday._**

**_If no one above are able to take care of one Harry James Potter, therefore I leave Harry in the hands of the next kin of one Harry James Potter. I love you very much Harry, I'm sorry i wasn't there but I hope you live a wondrous and exciting life. _**

**_Signed James Charles Potter_**

**_Witnesses: _**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Alice Longbottom_**

_**Frank Longbottom**_

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Remus John Lupin **_

_**Amelia Bones**_

_**Andromeda Tonks**_

_**Lily Rose Evans-Potter**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Harry's eyes were stinging as he read his dad's will.

'I promise to live a happy life dad' he thought sadly.

**_This is the last will and _****_testament of **_Lily Rose Evans-Potter_**  
_**

**_I, **_Lily Rose Evans-Potter_**, being sound and mind do hereby declare this as my last will and testament. I revoke all wills previously made by me._**

**_To Sirius Orion Black, I leave Harry in your care since you are his Godfather. I also leave you with 500,000 galleons. Find someone special Padfoot and settle down. Take care of our Harry for us, we know you will love him very much._**

**_To Remus John Lupin, I leave you 500,000 galleons. Help Padfoot raise Harry Moony and stop soaking around and find someone special, if she really loves you, she wouldn't care about your "problem"._**

**_To Alice Longbottom, I leave you 100,000 galleons. If Sirius is unable, please look after Harry for us, Neville and Harry would make great brothers._**

**_To**_ James Charles Potter_**, I leave you with everything else. I love you James and I'm sorry I wasn't there to raise Harry with you._**

**_In the event James passes before me, I would leave everything to Harry James Potter and he is to be emancipated on his 14th birthday._**

**_If no one above are able to take care of one Harry James Potter, therefore I leave Harry in care in the hands of the next kin of one Harry James Potter. I love you very much Harry, I'm sorry i wasn't there but I hope you live a wondrous and exciting life. _**

**_Signed **_Lily Rose Evans-Potter_**  
_**

**_Witnesses: _**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Alice Longbottom_**

_**Frank Longbottom**_

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Remus John Lupin **_

_**Amelia Bones**_

_**Andromeda Tonks**_

_****_James Charles Potter_****_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Harry was fighting to hold back the tears by now, Sharpclaw gave him a few moments to compose himself. After a minute of silence, Harry silently handed the parchments back to Sharpclaw before composing himself.

"May I be emancipated as my parents wished Sharpclaw?" Harry asked. Sharpclaw nodded before pulling out a box with a Griffin crest on it. He pulled out a ring, the ring was golden with an Emerald stone on it that had a small Griffin carving on it. Sharpclaw gave the ring to Harry.

"All you have to do is wear the ring, the ring flashing will indicate its acceptance to the new owner." Sharpclaw said.

Harry nodded before inspecting it, he was admiring the elegant designs on the ring before putting it on, the magic from the ring flashes before resizing to fit Harry's finger to show its acceptance. Sharpclaw smiled before pulling out a parchment again.

"You also asked for information on your holdings I believe?" Sharpclaw said. Harry gave a nod whilst still looking at the ring on his finger, he then took the parchment, he read it over once and his jaw dropped :

**Holdings of Harry James Potter**

**Potter Family Vault - Vault 18  
**

**20,938,154 Galleons**

**11 Sickles**

**2 Knuts**

**Items: Separate parchment - Too many to list.**

**Properties: Separate parchment - Too many to list.**

**Security: Highest standard.**

**Investments: Apple (10%), Microsoft (15%), Prophet (55%), Nimbus Racing Broom Company (20%), Ford (10%), Honeydukes (5%), Grunnings (25%)**

**Annual Income: 304,329 Galleons**

**Trust Vault - Vault 687**

**9,587 Galleons  
**

**16 Sickles**

**6 Knuts**

**Items: None**

**Properties: None**

**Security: Regular**

**Investments: None**

**Annual Income: None**

**Gryffindor Family Vault - Vault 4**

**2,244,232 Galleons**

**13 Sickles**

**8 Knuts**

**Items: Separate parchment - Too many to list.**

**Properties: 1/4 of Hogwarts Castle.**

**Security: Highest standard.**

**Investments: None**

**Annual Income: None**

**Harry James Potter to gain access to Potter Family Vault when emancipated.**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, his family was rich! His family has nearly a quarter of a billion pounds! He won't have to work a day in his life and that lifestyle still won't put a dent in his families account. 'Huh, I never knew the Potters was decedents of Godric Gryffindor himself' Harry thought. The Goblin chuckled at the expression on Harry's face, Harry just gave him a sheepish smile when he realized his jaw was still hanging open.

"Sorry, I didn't realize my family was that rich." Harry said while looking a bit embarrassed.

"It is no surprise, the Potter Family is one of the five Most Ancient and Noble Houses." Sharpclaw said

Harry nodded, he already knew this due to the estate and politic education he received whilst in limbo, the 5 Most Ancient and Noble Houses was 5 of the oldest and most influential families in Wizarding Britain. The 5 Families were: Potter, Black, Greengrass, Bones, and Longbottom. There was more families on the list, but the lines of those families has died.

Harry nodded in understanding before asking "Can I have the parchment with the list of properties please?"

"Of course." Sharpclaw said, Sharpclaw began rummaging through one of his drawers again. He pulled out another parchment a few moments later and handed it to Harry. Harry took the parchment offered before Beginning to read again:

**Properties of the Potter Family:**

**1\. Potter Manor. **

**2\. Potter estate.**

**3\. Number 26 Crawford Street.  
**

**4\. Flat in Central London.**

**5\. Flat in Diagon Alley.**

**6\. Potter Beach House In Spain.**

**7\. Estate in Spain.**

**8\. Flat in California.**

"How would I get to these places? It doesn't show a specific address." Harry asked Sharpclaw.

"No need for an address, all you do is put your finger on your ring and whisper the name of the property you wish to live in or visit. This method prevents people knowing your current location and therefore acts as extra protection." Sharpclaw said.

Harry nodded before looking over the list again, after a few moments he decided where to go. Harry wanted somewhere in the muggle world, it had to be a good-sized home but not massive. So he picked Number 26 Crawford street, and he remembered Hermione telling him she lived at 24 Crawford Street. Oh how he missed Hermione, he hasn't seen her in 4 years because of the vigorous training he went through. Harry still had feelings for her, he just hoped she returned them.

"I've decided to move to Property number 3, use that address if you wish to send me anything regarding my bank account. Also, I would like to make a 20% investment in a company called Sony." Harry said. Sharpclaw nodded before taking out a notepad and jotting the information down.

"I'm afraid that was all I needed, thanks for your hospitality Sharpclaw. May your gold grow like a tree, and may your enemies suffer in your hands." Harry said before standing up and giving a small bow to Sharpclaw.

"You have shown respect to Goblins unlike any wizard. May your gold fill your vaults, and may your enemies die by your feet. Farewell Lord Potter, I look forward to the next time." Sharpclaw said before giving a small bow, then ordering the guards to guide Harry out to the lobby. Once Harry reached the lobby, he exited and walked to an alleyway just around the corner from Gringotts. He put a finger on the Potter ring before whispering the words "Number 26 Crawford Street" with a pop he was gone.

* * *

**31st July 1994 : Number 26 Crawford** **Street.****  
**

Harry popped into existence in what appears to be the living room of the house. He started looking around the living room, which seemed to not have been touched for a long time, there was dust on the tables and sofas, there were also cobwebs in each corner of the room. He started to explore the house, when he came back after a while, he decided all the rooms in the house needed to be refurnished. Every room appeared to be in the same state as the living room: dirty, cold, old, and ultimately in a desperate need for refurnishing. He was thinking of ways to improve this house, when a sudden thought popped into his head.

"Dobby!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. Not even a second later, the excitable elf appeared, with a pop, next to Harry.

"The Great Harry Potter Sir has called Dobby! What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter sir?" Dobby said excitedly as he stared, with wide eyes, at Harry. Harry was fighting the tears that was stinging his eyes as he looked at his, now alive, friend.

"Is Harry Potter Sir okay?" Dobby asked with fear and concern in his big round eyes. This snapped Harry back to reality, he composed himself before looking at Dobby again.

"I'm okay." Harry said with a smile "I was just wondering if you would like me to hire you Dobby?" Harry asked. Dobby stared wide-eyed at Harry before bursting in tears and hugging Harry's legs tightly.

"The Great Harry Potter Sir wants Dobby? Dobby would be honored, Dobby always wants to work for The Great Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby exclaimed whilst still hugging Harry's legs tightly. Harry awkwardly patted Dobby's back.

"So... How do we do this?" Harry asked Dobby.

Dobby untangled himself from Harry before explaining "Harry Potter Sir must point his wand at Dobby before saying 'Do you Dobby the elf agree to serve the Potter Family?' Dobby will say yes. Harry Potter sir then must say 'I, Harry James Potter, accept Dobby the elf into The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, So mote it be' " Dobby said. Harry nodded before starting.

Harry pointed his wand at Dobby. "Do you Dobby the elf agree to serve the Potter Family?" Harry said.

"Yes." Dobby said excitedly, Dobby was literally bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I, Harry James Potter, accept Dobby the elf into The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, So mote it be." Harry said, a golden light has emitted from his wand before washing over both of them.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked excitedly.

"First thing first, we need some ground rules." Harry said, Dobby nodded excitedly "Number one, you have to call me Harry, I am not your master but I am your friend. Number two, never punish yourself, you must tell me when you do something wrong. Number three, if you do not feel well you must tell me. Lastly, you are getting paid 6 galleons a month for your help." Harry said. Dobby opened his mouth to complain but Harry beat him to it "And that's final." Harry said with a smile on his face. Dobby sighed in defeat before nodding.

"Okay, right now Dobby, if it isn't too much trouble, can you refurnish this whole house whilst I go back to my old room and pack my belongings and tell my relatives?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded excitedly before getting to work straight away. Harry shakes his head in amusement, as he watched his friend run around the house, before shifting back to his room at Privet Drive.

* * *

**July 31st 1994 : Smallest Bedroom 4 Privet Drive.  
**

Harry appeared out of thin air in his bedroom. He waved his hand once before all his belongings started to pack themselves in his magically expanded school trunk. He went downstairs and walked into the living room, where the Dursleys are currently residing. He coughed loudly to get the Dursleys attention, they all turned towards him. At first, they did not recognize him but after a few moments they took in all his features and then their faces took on an expression of recognition and annoyance.

"What do you want boy? And what happened to you?" His Uncle sneered, Vernon's eyes glared at Harry.

"Well, I'm just here to tell you I'm moving out and to the second part, It's none of your business." Harry said in an oddly polite tone. Vernon took on a gleeful expression as soon as he heard the words 'moving out'.

"Moving out! Well great! Well hurry up, we don't have all day." Vernon said cheerfully as he got up to pack Harry's stuff. Harry put one hand up to stop him.

"Already done, you stay there while I get my stuff and go. I was only here to tell you." Harry said before heading back towards his bedroom. Once there, he picked up his packed trunk. He looked over at his owl, Hedwig, that was perched on his window.

"Hello girl, fly over to 26 Crawford street and perch yourself outside the house, I'll open the window for you when I get there." Harry said. Hedwig's head bobbed once before flying off. He looked around one last time before finally shifting back to Number 26 Crawford Street.

* * *

**31st July 1994 : Number 26 Crawford Street.  
**

Harry shifted back into the Living room of the house, the first thing he noticed was that it was much cleaner and the old sofas, and tables, were replaced by more modern furniture plus a few electric appliances was neatly placed on the shelves and tables. The paint on the walls seems to be new, all in all the living room seemed more homey. He walked out of the living room and looked appreciatively at once dull hallway, which was the case when he first arrived here. He then went and checked the kitchen, just like the living room, the old appliances were replaced by modern appliances, the walls were also newly painted. He walked up the stairs and opened the closest bedroom door, inside he found Dobby running around the place cleaning and placing new furniture with a snap of his fingers. Not wanting to disturb the excitable elf, he slowly closed the door without making a sound.

He slowly made his way downstairs. Remembering Hedwig, he went to one of the windows in the living room and Opened it. Few moments later, a snowy white owl perched itself on the open window. Harry stroked her feathers a bit before deciding to send Hermione a letter, it was long overdue. He sat down on the new sofa and conjured up a piece of parchment with a wave with his hand and started to write:

'_Dear Hermione,_

_Hello! How is your holiday? It has been surprisingly good for me, I had to make a lot of errands today but it was all worth it. Have you finished your homework yet? Because guess what?... I have! Yes! me Harry James Potter have finished all his homework before the end of the summer, I bet you didn't expect that. I heard you were going to the Quidditch World Cup with Ron, I hope you have fun. I couldn't come because I had a lot of unfinished business. Yes! Harry Potter has picked something over Quidditch, aha, I couldn't believe it myself. _

_I can't wait to see you again, I've decided to drop Divination and taken up Runes and Arithmancy. Why? Because I've realized how many times your beautiful brain has saved Ron and my backsides. With Voldemort trying to kill me every year, it's better to be prepared, and I don't think this year would be any different. Miss you, See you at Hogwarts._

_Love_

_Harry'_

Harry read the letter over again, before nodding his head in satisfaction. He rolled the letter up before moving in front of Hedwig, Hedwig knowing what to do stuck one of its legs out. Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.

"Take this to Hermione girl, she lives just across the street at Number 24. I would take it to her, but i want to surprise her at the Hogwarts express." Harry said. Hedwig bobbed her head once before flying off towards number 24. Harry then started his letter to Professor Mcgonagall, requesting a change in OWL subjects.

* * *

**July 31st 1994 : 24 Crawford Street.  
**

Hermione was currently laying down on her bed, reading a novel. She was interrupted by tapping on the window, she looked up to see a familiar snowy white owl. She instantly jumped up from her bed in excitement and went over to the window to let Hedwig in. Hedwig flew in and perched on her desk chair, she stuck out the foot with the letter strapped to it and waited for her to take it. Hermione took the letter before putting it down on the desk and rushed downstairs to get some owl treats for Hedwig.

Few minutes later, Hermione returned with owl treats and some water. She went over to Hedwig is and stroked her feathers a bit before giving her the treats. Hedwig nipped at her fingers affectionately before moving towards to water to take a drink. Hermione sat down on her desk chair, opened the letter, and began to read:

'_Dear Hermione,_

_Hello! How is your holiday? It has been surprisingly good for me, I had to make a lot of errands today but it was all worth it. Have you finished your homework yet? Because guess what?... I have! Yes! me Harry James Potter have finished all his homework before the end of the summer, I bet you didn't expect that. I heard you were going to the Quidditch World Cup with Ron, I hope you have fun. I couldn't come because I had a lot of unfinished business. Yes! Harry Potter has picked something over Quidditch, aha, I couldn't believe it myself. _

_I can't wait to see you again, I've decided to drop Divination and taken up Runes and Arithmancy. Why? Because I've realized how many times your beautiful brain has saved Ron and my backsides. With Voldemort trying to kill me every year, it's better to be prepared, and I don't think this year would be any different. Miss you, See you at Hogwarts._

_Love_

_Harry'_

Hermione was smiling so widely by the end of the letter. 'Finally, Harry starts listening to me' She thought. When she read the word 'Love' it just made her feel so giddy. Yes, Hermione Granger has been harboring a huge crush on her best friend, Harry Potter, and it may even be love. How could you not, when the boy in question jumps on the back of a mountain troll to save someone he barely knew, killed a basilisk to save the school, and never belittles her when other people would, because of her love for books and learning. However, she just knew her feelings had a little chance of being returned.

Hermione sighed before starting to write her reply to Harry:

_'Dear Harry,_

_My holiday has been okay... I'm so glad you're having a better summer Harry! Finally! You finally decided to listen to me huh? I'm so glad you are going to take your studies more seriously, I have been telling you for the past three years to do so! Of course I've already done mine. What are you going to do if you're not going to the Quidditch World Cup? I can't think of anything you would do rather than play or watch Quidditch._

_That's great Harry! I don't even know why you chose Divination in the first place, the teachers a fake and by getting an easy grade won't help you in life. At least you're coming to your senses, unlike Ron. See you at Hogwarts._

_Love_

_Hermione'_

Hermione double checked the letter before nodding her head in satisfaction. She looked over at Hedwig, who had finished her drink and now perched up on her desk, waiting patiently for her to finish. Hermione got up and moved in font of Hedwig, she tied the letter to her given foot. Hedwig flew out of the window. Hermione sighed before falling back onto bed and picked up her forgotten book, she began to read again.

* * *

**31st July : Number 26 Crawford Street.**

Not even 20 minutes later, Harry head Hedwig fly through the window and dropped the letter onto his lap, before perching herself on his shoulder. He quickly picked the letter up from his lap, opened it and began to read. After he finished reading, he put the letter down before going to bed. As he lay there in bed, he contemplates on the things he would do this summer.

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, he was not going to let anymore innocents die. This time around, he will not be playing around.

* * *

**Summer Interlude.  
**

Throughout the summer, Harry has been waking up at 4:30 every morning, the power of his magical core reduces the amount of sleep needed, to go out for a run, except Sundays, for 1 hour, then straight after the run, he starts either his weight, martial arts, or magical training, and each type of training usually lasts about 3 hours. This has been his routine for every week of the summer, and he plans to keep the same routine when he goes back to Hogwarts. Just like last time, there was a Deatheater attack at the World cup and thankfully no one was injured or killed. During the last week of his Summer, Harry gotten all his supplies and a new wand from Knockturn Alley, when remembered Merlin telling him that Custom made wands were better than the already made wands, which you get from Ollivanders. Even if Harry mastered wandless magic, a wand will increase spell precision and power.

_Flashback_

_"Merlin?" Harry asked._

_"Yes, Harry?" Merlin replied._

_"I was just wondering, is a wand necessary when I have mastered wandless magic?" Harry asked, this was something that had been bothering him ever since he started training with Merlin._

_Merlin wandlessly conjured a table and two chairs. "Sit, there is something I need to tell you about wandless magic and wand magic." Merlin said, motioning him to sit down._

_Harry sat down, looking expectantly at Merlin. "Now. Tell me how would you enhance the volume of your voice, in a muggle way?" Merlin asked._

_Harry looked confused, what does this have to do with anything? He answered any way. "By using a megaphone, I don't understand how this explains my question." Harry said._

_Merlin merely smiled. "Patience Harry. Now, imagine your magic as the sound you make and imagine the wand as the megaphone. Tell me now, what is the wand to your magic?" Merlin asked._

_Harry face took on an expression of understanding. "The wand is the megaphone... So the wand is like a amplifier, makes my magic more powerful? But I thought all my spells are equal in power." Harry said, looking at Merlin in confusion._

_"Your spells Harry are not equal in power. Your maximum magical power is how powerful your spells can get. You can essentially control how much power you put on spell if you practiced. For example, I can shoot a stunner wandlessly and that spell would only contain 85% of my power, however I can control my power, meaning I can shoot a stunner containing 100% of my power, but it is draining. This is where a wand comes in, a wand will provide the wizard easy control over their spells power without a too much of a strain on your magic. Plus, it will provide you with increased precision of your spells, wands are essential in combat. Yes, wandless magic is good, if you wand to surprise your opponent, but facing Voldemort with only wandless magic is essentially a death sentence. His wand magic will overpower you easily. Fighting the average wizard, in your time, with wandless magic is a completely different story. But that is only because of your power, count yourself lucky Harry, the average wizard need wands because their wandless magic is too weak." Merlin explained._

_Harry nodded, finally understanding._

_Flashback end_

_Flashback_

_Harry was walking down Knockturn alley with a hoodie covering his face, in search for a wand shop. He spotted a sign that said 'Custom made wands' he set out towards that shop. Few moments later, he opened the door to the shop. The bells rang, indicating the arrival of a new customer. Harry looked around the place, it looked old, older than Ollivanders definitely. Harry couldn't see anyone so he cautiously walked up to the front._

_ "Hello! Anyone here?" Harry said in a loud voice. He heard some movement at the back of the shop before an outline of a figure appeared out of the darkness.  
_

_"Yes, yes, yes, I'm here. No need to shout, I'll go deaf." The man said as he got close enough to the counter. The man looked around 60, he had long gray hair and a long beard, his eyes looked very old and tired. He looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow before speaking again._

_"So what can I do for you? Mr...?" The man said._

_"Evans, call me Mister Evans." Harry said, he didn't really want anyone in Knockturn alley to know Harry Potter has come here._

_"Alright , how may I be at service to you?" The man asked._

_Harry said "I am in need of a custom-made wand."_

_The man looked at him for a moment "You do know they're illegal don't you?" He questioned._

_"Of course I do! Unless you plan on telling them?" Harry snapped, whilst giving the man a cold glare. The wandcrafter's spine shivered at the glare. "N..no o...f course not..." The man in question looked terrified before hurrying off to the back of his shop. Moments later he returned with six glowing boxes. He set them out in a row._

_"These are magical cores, you close your eyes and just let your magic find you your most suitable core." He said. Harry nodded, Harry closed his eyes and held out a hand and just let his magic flow through his hands. The feeling was soothing, when he opened his eyes, he noticed he had both hands out instead of one and both hands was touching a different box. He looked up at the man, he was grinning like a maniac._

_"My, my... I never had someone select 2 cores... Fascinating indeed. A Feather from a Griffin and Basilisk venom, a powerful combination." The man said. He set the 2 selected aside before picking up the 4 remaining cores and taking it back to the back of the shop. Few moments later, the man returned with a stack of more rectangular boxes. He set them in a row, there appeared to be 12 of them.  
_

_"These are the woods I create wands with, do the same thing with your magic and let it help you select your wood." The man said. Harry nodded before doing the same thing again, moments later he opened his eyes and his hand was touching a rectangular box. The man set the selected wood aside and just shoved the rest to the other side of the counter._

_"You are one interesting person, Elder wood. Elder wood with the feather of a Griffin and Basilisk venom cores, a very powerful combination." The man said._

_"How long would it take to make this wand?" Harry asked._

_"You can either wait here for one hour or come back in one hour." The man said._

_"Okay, one more request, do you sell any combat wand holsters?" Harry asked._

_"Of course." The man said before scattering back into the back of the shop. He returned a few seconds later with a holster in his hands._

_"This holster is the finest I have in this shop, it is made out of the skin of a basilisk. There are runes carved on it, that includes the unbreakable rune, the resizing rune, the auto-ejection rune, and the illusion rune. To eject your wand, all you have to do is think about ejecting your wand and it will. Plus, this holster can hold a maximum of 3 wands." The man said._

_"Fantastic, I'll buy one. How much?" Harry asked._

_"40 Galleons for a holster of this standard." The man said. Harry nodded before handing him 40 galleons._

_"Now, I'll start on your wand , come back here in an hour or you can wait here for an hour." The man said before taking the material and going to the back of his shop. Harry sat down in one of the chairs and waited._

_About one hour later, the man returned with a rectangular and thin box in hand. Harry stood up as soon as he saw him, Harry went to the counter. The wand smith opened the box, revealing a beautiful wand, it was quite long and had carvings all round the wood. _

_"Elder wood, with a Griffin feather dipped in Basilisk venom core. A very powerful wand, take care of it . That would be 100 galleons for this masterpiece." The man said. Harry nodded, Harry picked up the wand and instantly felt a connection deeper than the one he had with the Phoenix feather wand. Sparks flew everywhere, creating little firework display, it was a magnificent display. Harry handed the man 100 galleons and thanked him for his time. _

_Flashback end_

It is now 1st of September and he's ready to return to Hogwarts, Harry picked up his packed trunk and shifted his way to King's Cross Station.

_**To be**_** _Continued..._**

* * *

**Authors note:**

****-****So this is my first fanfiction, I'm not very good at English Literature at school. So... this fanfiction will be filled with mistakes but I do try to reduce the quantity of mistakes.********

********-I don't really have a plot for this, so I am making it up as I write.********

********-Do not expect me to update that often, if anyone even reads this. I'm entering my 11th year of Secondary School and GCSE exams are this year. So i won't have a ton of free time.********

********Harry's routine:********

********Monday - 1 Hour Run, then 3 hours Weight and endurance training.********

********Tuesday - 1 Hour Run, then 3 hours Martial arts practice with magically conjured opponents.********

********Wednesday - 1 Hour Run, then 3 hours Magical training.********

********Thursday - ********1 Hour Run, then 3 hours Weight and endurance training.****************

****Friday - ********1 Hour Run, then 3 hours Martial arts practice with magically conjured opponents.********  
****

****Saturday - ********1 Hour Run, then 3 hours Magical training.************

****Sunday - Rest.****

****07/09/14 Update: Thank you for pointing out some of my mistakes, I'll try and fix them and update this chapter.****

****-Also, I'm planning on destroying the Hocruxes whilst Harry is still in school because less people in public reduces the chance of being spotted. Right now, I don't plan on ending this fanfiction at the end of Harry's fourth year. Voldemort will be powerful as well, I'm thinking along the lines of previously performed dark rituals to increase his power.  
****

****09/09/14 Update: I've started to write the second chapter, I will try to make it at least 6,000 words long. ****

****Magical Index (After Magical Maturity) : Higher the better.****

****Harry - 1302 (about 1000 during his fourth year)****

****Voldemort - 1302****

****Merlin - 1045****

****Chapter 1 Edited - 28/10/14  
****


	2. Chapter 2

**I own no copyrighted material!**

**May contain some quotes from the book.  
**

_"Gobbledegook"_

'Thoughts'

{Parseltongue}

"Regular speech"

"**Spells**"

**Currency: £10 = 1 Galleon **

**50p = 1 Sickle**

**5p = 1 Knut**

**1 Galleon = 20 Sickles / 200 Knuts**

**1 Sickle = 10 Knuts**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Hello Again.  
**

**1st September : Hogwarts Express.  
**

It was 10:50 AM. Today, Harry returns to the place he first called 'Home'. Harry waved his hand and shrunk his trunk before putting it in one of his trouser pockets. He tells Hedwig to go to Hogwarts and watches as the Snowy White Owl flies off into the distance. Letting out a deep breath, he jogged through the barrier for the first time in 5 years, as soon as he reached the other side, his ears were assaulted by the familiar sounds of chatting teenagers and sad, but proud, parents. He looked around and it was getting harder for him to remain composed as he recognized the many familiar faces of students who died during the Battle of Hogwarts, it looked exactly how it did before the resurrection of Voldemort became public knowledge and it made him sad thinking about how this could all change.

'I won't let that happen again' Harry silently promised himself, determination flash in his eyes for a split moment.

Harry walked into the Hogwarts express without being interrupted, 'I guess no-one recognizes me' Harry thought. Harry walked along the Hogwarts express in search of the carriage where his friends resides in. As he walked past the carriage of Draco Malfoy and his goons, he just couldn't help but mess with them. So Harry, in full Marauder mode, decided to wandlessly cast an illusion charm on them.

"Draco, why are there spiders coming out of the walls?" Gregory Goyle asked in a high pitched voice. Malfoy looked confused for a moment, he turned around to see hundreds of spiders coming out of the walls, hairy legs moving everywhere. As soon as one touched him with its hairy legs, Malfoy screamed and started flapping his hands around, trying to shake off any spiders frantically.

Malfoy looked at his goons and shouted "Run, run, run! Ahhhhhhh!" Gregory and Vincent scrambled out of their seats, in the process they managed knock each other over at the entrance of the carriage. Malfoy, in spectacular fashion, flew out of the carriage at a speed Harry didn't know he could reach.

Harry just watched on, laughing hysterically, as Malfoy tripped over his goons before scrambling back up and sprinting down the Hogwarts express, screaming "Spiders!". Harry looked down at Gregory and Vincent, to his surprise, they passed out in fear. This just caused Harry to laugh even harder, he was trying to keep himself upright by leaning against the wall.

Couple carriages down the Express were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were chatting away about the Deatheater attack during the World Cup, the chatting stopped suddenly when they both heard screaming, which turned out to be Malfoy, who just ran past their carriage whilst screaming "Spiders!". Ron burst out laughing and Hermione was finding it very hard not to giggle.

"What just happened to Malfoy?" Hermione said in confusion, still fighting back her threatening giggles.

"I don't know! But it's bloody hilarious!" Ron managed to gasp out, his laughter making any form of speech difficult.

"I wonder who made Malfoy scream like a little girl!" Ron said gleefully, still chuckling occasionally. Ron got up and opened the compartment door before popping his head outside. Hermione followed him and popped her head out behind Ron. What they saw was a tall and muscular figure laughing hysterically, leaning on the wall of the Express for support. The figure looked up at them.

Harry composed himself and then looked down the length of the Express, he instantly saw the faces of both his best friends. Harry couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face when he looked at them, the people in question just looked at him in confusion. Harry walked towards his best friends, they still didn't recognize him.

'Do I really look that different' Harry thought.

"Hi guys!" Harry said cheerfully. They looked at him in confusion before Hermione spoke up, thinking it was a new student.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, are you a new student here?" Hermione said in a polite tone, her hands held out for a handshake. She scowled at him when he chuckled.

"You guys really don't recognize me?" This caused even more confusion "I'm hurt, even my own friends don't know me." Harry said, dramatically clutching his chest with both his hands and pretended to stumble backwards. Ron and Hermione looked confused for a moment, then their faces took on an expression of shock when they saw the famous lightning bolt scar. Hermione was first to break out of her stupor, she squealed in a very un-Hermione like fashion and leaped at Harry. Harry nearly fell back in surprise before regaining his footing and hugging Hermione closely.

Hermione instantly blushed as she felt Harry's muscular chest, she got even redder when she felt Harry's strong arms wrap around her. She dis-tangled herself from Harry and looked up at his sparkling emerald eyes, which was even more green without the glasses.

Hermione mentally sighed, she could look into those eyes forever and still not get bored.

"Harry! What happened to you! We couldn't even recognize you!" Hermione said. enthusiastically.

Ron finally broke out of his shock "Is that you mate? Blimey, you've grown! You're taller than me now! And you don't need glasses anymore!" Ron said in shock. It was true, whilst Harry grown another inch during the month, making him 5'10. Ron was only 5'7. Harry bought Ron into an one-armed hug.

"You do not know how good it is to see you guys" Harry said cheerfully. "Lets go back into the compartment, we're kinda blocking people's paths." Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded before moving back into the compartment, followed by Harry.

"What the hell did you get up to this summer mate? It definitely did you good." Ron said with a grin. Unnoticed by Harry, Hermione was sneaking glances at Harry's new physique.

Throughout the trip to Hogwarts, The Golden trio chatted to each other about their summers, Harry decided not to tell them about the 4 year training during his stay in limbo because he thought it was best no one else knew about his abilities. They also discussed the upcoming school year, well mostly Hermione. Harry would occasionally catch Hermione's eyes, this caused her to blush and bury her face in whatever book she was reading. Harry did a small celebratory dance internally every time he saw her blush, feeling quite smug at the fact that he was the one who caused it.

* * *

**Hogwarts  
**

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade stations, a swarm of students pour out of the Express instantly. The Golden trio made their way towards the Hogwarts carriages, being some of the last people to get off the train, there was only 1 carriage left, so they hopped on. Neville looked nervously at the people who had joined him, he continued to fidget with his thumbs but stopped when he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder, in a frightened state Neville slowly turned his head towards the owner of the hand, who he saw was a stranger, now he looked even more frightened.

"Neville! It's me Harry." Harry said after the look Neville gave him. Neville visibly relaxed but he was still quite nervous, due to the intimidating figure that Harry was now sporting.

"Neville, calm down, there is nothing to be nervous about." Harry said with a smile, Neville nodded but it was clear that he was still quite nervous.

'I need to get Neville out of his shell quicker this time around' Harry thought. Neville was powerful but his confidence let him down, the fact that he uses his fathers wand doesn't help either.

Harry looked at Neville's fidgeting hands before inwardly sighing. He decided to try and strike up a conversation with Neville "So Neville, I heard you got a big greenhouse at home?" Neville nodded.

"What do you keep in there? I heard some plants are really dangerous, I could read a book about it but experience beats books in my opinion." Harry said smiling. Neville hesitantly started explaining, Harry and Hermione asked questions occasionally during his explanation. Slowly but surely Neville got more and more comfortable around the Golden Trio, but there's still a long way to go before the 'Warrior' Neville comes out. Of course, Ron just sat there looking bored, until Harry decided to strike up a conversation about 'Quidditch'. This was how they spent their time.

It was about 20 minutes later, when the Hogwart carriages arrived at the Entrance of Hogwarts. The Quartet was one of the last to arrive, so nearly everyone was already inside the Great Hall when Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville got out off the Carriages.

The Quartet finally arrived at the hall, they quickly sat themselves down at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat next to Hermione whilst Ron and Neville was sitting across from them. Harry started to notice people pointing at him and whispering to their friends, this time he had more self-control and ultimately found it easier to relax around all the attention but it was still difficult to be thrown back into a life of fame after many years of its absence in his life. Hermione, noticing the stares, started to glare at them. The pointing and staring instantly seized as the sorting hat began its annual song, which was met by applause, then Professor McGonagall started calling out the names of the yet-to-be-sorted first years, each first year was met by polite applause.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up on the podium "I have only two words to say to you... Tuck in." Dumbledore said smiling at everyone, he clapped his hand twice and food appeared.

Ron instantly started to stuff his face with food, bits flying occasionally. Harry was about to eat, but someone asked him a question "Who are you? I've never seen you here before." the person turning out to be Seamus Finnegan.

Harry turned to Seamus "Don't you recognize me?" Harry said with a smile. Seamus now looked even more confused, Harry chuckled as he looked at Seamus's face scrunch up in concentration.

"You really can't recognize _The_ Harry Potter?" Harry said with a smirk, his eyes were swirling with mirth. Seamus looked shocked for a moment, he just sat there gaping open-mouthed at Harry.

"Bloody hell mate! What the hell happened to you Harry?" Seamus suddenly exclaimed loudly. People sitting near turned towards the Gryffindor table, after Seamus spoke loudly. Harry looked around and found people staring at him in confusion, then shock. Many girls started to whisper to their friends and giggle lightly when they found out that the unrecognizable bloke was 'The Harry Potter'. The males from other houses just scowled at him when they saw the girls whispering and giggling. Harry turned back around and scowled at Seamus, who looked quite guilty.

"You know, I was starting to enjoy being unrecognizable. But no! You have to tell the bloody world about my new look!" Harry said accusingly whilst flapping his arms around in annoyance. Seamus looked sheepish, everyone else on the table were still staring.

Harry, getting annoyed, suddenly exclaimed "Hello!? Could you stop staring at me? I just look different! Stop looking at me like I just killed a bloody dragon!" That broke people out of their shock, Harry sighed frustratingly.

'Getting used to the fame is going to be harder than I thought' Harry thought irritably. He felt a hand slide into his, he turned to see Hermione smiling in sympathy. Harry couldn't help but smile back at her before going back to his food. For a while, everybody chatted with their friends, at the Gryffindor table, Harry was being asked numerous questions about his change. He tried to answer most of them without revealing too much, he was in the middle of a reply before being interrupted by Dumbledore. Harry mentally sighed in relief.

The speech was exactly the same as last time. Dumbledore went over the school rules, as he was about to announce the Tournament, he was interrupted by a bang, coming from the doors to the Great Hall. The students were greeted by a man who had one larger-than-normal eye, the eye moved aimlessly around the place. He had a face that had too many scars to count, scars going in criss-cross patterns. The man also had a wooden leg, each step he took would emit a resounding clunking sound throughout the silent Great Hall. The man, who Harry instantly recognized, was 'fake' Mad-Eye Moody, he limped his way to the front of the hall, where Dumbledore was.

Moody was greeted by Dumbledore before being announced as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. The announcement was met by whispers of disbelief from the Great Hall, which quieted down when Dumbledore carried on with his speech. Dumbledore went on the announce the hosting of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which was met by excited whispers from the student body. The hall quietened again when Dumbledore explained the 17 or over rule, which students were outraged by. After, Dumbledore informed the students of the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students on the 30th of October, then went on the explain the purpose of the tournament to people who had no knowledge about the tournament.

Harry wasn't listening, he was thinking of ways to deal with the Fake Moody. He decided that he needed to free the real Moody after his first defense lesson, he planned on exposing Barty right in the middle of the hall, for everyone to see, with the real Moody next to him. Going to Little Hangleton was to be avoided, he couldn't just attack Little Hangleton, it is bound to be protected and Harry wasn't as powerful as Voldemort yet, even if Voldemort is still in his baby form.

When the feast has ended, Hogwarts students returned to their house towers. As soon as Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, he dropped on a sofa and leaned his head back, a big sigh escaping his lips. Closing his eyes, Harry thought over the things he needed to do this year. Whilst he was going through his list of stuff to do, he slowly drifted off to sleep on the common room couch.

Fred, George and Ron was chatting about the unfairness of the age rule, saying how they're going to enter the tournament.

Hermione Granger was sitting across from the sleeping figure of Harry Potter in the empty common room, she was studying him. Every time she looked at him she would get this tingling feeling in her stomach. It always comes back when he is near, this has been a constant feeling for her ever since the Sirius accident. Now, she sat opposite the cause of these feelings, she just can't help but give in to the urge to get closer to him. Before she knew what she was doing, she was sitting next to the sleeping figure of Harry Potter. Unable to stop herself, she tentatively reached her hand up to his face and stroked it.

She was shocked when Harry hugged her to his side, she was wrapped in his arms like a teddy bear. She looked up at his face and found that he was still sleeping. She tried to carefully wiggle her way out of his grasp without waking him up, after a minute of useless attempts she gave up and just lay there next to Harry with her head now laying on his chest listening to his heart beats. Her eyelids started to feel really, really heavy, she tried to stay awake for a while longer but eventually her exhaustion won and she fell into deep sleep, dreaming of certain green-eyed wizard.

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

The next morning, Harry's eyes fluttered open. He groaned a little as he regained all his senses, he first noticed his arms were wrapped around a female figure, he looked down to see who it was. He was shocked to see Hermione sleeping with her head buried in his chest, he was about to wake her up but once he noticed how peaceful she looked, he just could not bring himself to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. He checked the time with a wave of his hand, smoke formed in the air, it showed the time as 4:10AM, not wanting to wake Hermione up, he slowly and carefully untangled himself from Hermione before going up to the 4th year boys dorm to enlarge his shrunken trunk and get the necessary equipment for training.

It was 10 minutes later when Harry finally arrived at the entrance to the Room of Requirements, he paced back and forth 3 times whilst thinking of a place to run. After he paced back and forth 3 times, a door appeared at the end of the hall. He grinned and ran towards the door. Opening the door, he was greeted by an Olympic like running track. He got on the track and ran. About one hour later, Harry lay there on the ground covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He sighed before slowly standing up. He scrunched his face up in concentration, he concentrated on a place to train his sword wielding abilities. The room slowly morphed into a medieval like arena with 2 figures, who was dressed up as knights, wielding a sword. Harry hoped these opponents would give him a challenge, throughout the summer he was fighting against self conjured opponents and lets just say they were no match for Harry.

5 minutes later, Harry was fully dressed in chain mail with a metal breastplate, he was also wielding a sword similar to the sword of Gryffindor, but the name 'Godric Gryffindor' was replaced by 'Harry James Potter'. He looked at his armor and sword in satisfaction, it took him hours of hard work to create the sword and it took him even longer to create the armor. He silently thanked Godric Gryffindor for teaching him. Godric himself was taught by Goblins, who are known as the best sword and armor smiths in the magical world, even if the Wizards of Britain refuse to admit it.

He had one practice swing before getting into his fighting stance, he nodded at the knights opposite him to indicate the start of his training. Instantly, both knights charged, once they got near enough they prepared to swing at Harry's head at the same time. Before it made contact, Harry ducked and swiped the legs of one of the knights before kicking the other on the chest. Harry raised his sword and bought it down upon the knight on the ground but it was blocked before it could make contact, Harry was then knocked back a few steps by the kick delivered by the knight on the ground. Harry quickly got back into a fighting stance and got ready to attack again, but it was stopped when the knight he knocked down came charging in with the intent of swiping Harry's legs with its sword, Harry acting on instinct jumped over the swinging sword whilst performing a tornado kick to the head of the attacker, his victory was short-lived when the other knight kicked Harry on the chest as soon as Harry's kick made contact with its teammate, as a result Harry went flying backwards onto his back, landing with a loud thump.

For 1 hour, Harry was blocking, ducking, jumping, swiping, kicking and punching both knights. By the end of the hour, Harry was sore all over. That was one of the best training sessions he had in a while, he will improve a lot with opponents fighting with that much skill. With 1 hour left to train, Harry got the room to slowly morph into what looked like a training area for boxers: filled with punching bags, boxing rings and some weights in the corner of the room. For the remaining hour, Harry practiced his hand-to-hand combat abilities. Once training was over, the time was 7:30AM, Harry quickly jogged back to the Gryffindor tower.

Once he arrived, he gave the painting the password before entering the common room, he looked over to the couch to see Hermione still sleeping. So he quietly walked up to the boys dorm. He got showered, dressed and packed all his school equipment. 15 minutes later, Harry was walking down the steps to the common room. Harry was dressed in his usual Hogwarts uniform, bag hanging off his right shoulder and he also had a disillusioned sword strap, with his self-made sword, on the right side of his hip. He decided to always carry it because, considering his luck, danger could be waiting for him just around the corner. He reached the last step and he found the common room empty, so he dropped on a sofa with a sigh and waited for the others.

'Guess she finally woken up' Harry thought.

It was about 5 minutes later when the bushy haired bookworm came down from the girls dormitories. Hermione instantly spotted Harry sitting down on the sofa and quickly made her way towards him with her overloaded school bag hanging off one shoulder, this slowed her down due to the heavy weight. Harry spotted Hermione walking around the sofa, he instantly brightened up and smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back.

Harry seeing her struggle with the weight of the bag "Here let me" He said. He ejected his wand and waved it once, Hermione instantly felt her bags weight disappear. She had an urge to slap her own head, how didn't she think of that?

"So... Did you sleep well?" Harry asked with mirth in his eyes.

Hermione blushed after remembering where she slept and who with. Harry chuckled at her expression, Hermione playfully slapped Harry on the arm. Harry clutched his arm dramatically and gave her a mock-hurt expression, his eyes practically swimming in mirth.

"I don't see what's funny, you basically trapped me on that sofa." Hermione mock-scolded him. Hermione squealed, actually squealed, when Harry suddenly leaped at her, sending them both flying onto the sofa with all their belongings scattering around the common room. He started to tickle her sides relentlessly. This caused Hermione to laugh uncontrollably, she was wiggling around trying to get away from Harry's grasp. The wiggling caused both of them to fall on the solid floor with a thump.

After she regained her breath, she started to notice the position they're in. Harry was lying on top of her with his head resting on her shoulder, breathing heavily and chuckling occasionally. She had her legs wrapped around his waist. She moved her head back a bit and looked into Harry's emerald eyes, looking at those emerald orbs slowly took away her ability to think. Harry was doing no better, he couldn't help but just stare at the soft chocolate-brown eyes of Hermione. Harry thought 'Bugger this' and cupped her cheek with one of his hands before leaning in. Hermione's breath quickened after he started leaning in, her thoughts going haywire. Centimeters before their lips touch, loud footsteps are heard from the stairs to the boys dorm, mere seconds passed before they were standing up and looking everywhere but at each other, both sporting red tinges on their cheeks.

'I have a mind of a 21-year-old and I still blush!' Harry thought irritatedly.

'He was going to kiss me!' Hermione thought, trying really, really hard to beat down the grin that was threatening to spread across her face.

"Uh, Hi guys, did I interrupt something?" Asked Neville as he looked at both of them, both of them still sporting a huge blush. At the question, both their heads snapped towards Neville.

"No, you didn't, nothing at all." Harry said in a quicker than normal pace, Hermione nodding furiously in agreement.

"Come on! Let's go down to breakfast, I'm starved!" Harry exclaimed after a moment of silence passed between the three of them, he picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder before making his way towards the portrait.

"What about Ron?" Neville asked.

"He won't be waking up any time soon." Harry said over his shoulder as he made his way towards the portrait.

With that said, the three of them made their way to the Great Hall. It was Friday, so there were classes. After finishing Breakfast, Ron joining about half an hour after the others, they made their way to the lessons indicated on their new school schedules. Harry had more lessons than his previous fourth year because he changed his electives during the holidays, which made Hermione hug him in excitement and then blush in embarrassment, Harry didn't need to attend these classes but he didn't want to raise suspicion and it also meant he had more time with Hermione.

Harry dropped on the sofa with a big sigh, all the lessons were to easy and that made it boring as a result, 'I guess knowing more than the teachers will do that' Harry thought. Snape's still the same petty person Harry remembered him to be. Harry thought about talking to Snape, Harry wanted to try to make him see him as Harry Potter and not the reincarnation of James Potter after discovering that Snape was actually protecting him throughout his Hogwart years, which he found out when he watched the memory he gave to him, the same memory that lead him to Voldemort.

Hermione was looking at Harry oddly, today Harry nearly kissed her. Which something Harry would have never done a year ago. She also noticed that Harry found the stuff being taught this year scarily easy. He had never done stuff in class with that much ease before, especially in lessons that are not Defense against the Dark Arts. Well that's what she gathered from previous years.

'Has he been hiding all this knowledge all this time?" She silently asked herself, she frowned when she figured that it could be a possibility. From what she heard from Ron, Harry's home life doesn't sound ideal, unless you consider barring someones bedroom window normal.

'He was actually going to kiss me!" She thought suddenly, a goofy grin appearing on her face as she remembered what happened earlier. She never thought Harry would ever be interested in her. She always consider herself a really plain-looking person, but the fact that Harry nearly kissed her just bumped up her confidence a little.

'What happened to you Harry? Where did all that skill come from? When did you become so confident?' Were the thoughts racing through her mind for the rest of the evening.

Harry sighed before he stood up and bid everyone good night, he dragged himself up the steps to the boys dormitory, he never thought going back to school could be this tiring. He stripped himself until he was only in his boxers, he made a mental note to destroy the Hocrux residing in the room of requirements tomorrow before sleep slowly consumed him.

* * *

**Headmasters Office.**

Albus Dumbledore was currently holding a teachers meeting, the office currently occupied every teacher in the school. The goal of this meeting was just to inform him of student performances, possible problems, and anything tournament related.

"Now that we are all here, does any of you have any news regarding the students?" Albus asked his fellow staff members.

Minerva McGonagall was the first to speak. "Well Albus, in my fourth year class today, I've noticed that Mister Potter performed each task I've set with ease that he has never shown during his stay at Hogwarts, Mister Potter is showing ease that James only started to show during his 7th year." McGonagall said, smiling as she remembered the level of skill shown by Harry as he performed the task she'd set earlier today.

'James would be proud' Minerva McGonagall thought fondly.

_Flashback_

_It was the first double Transfiguration lesson of the year for the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, Minerva McGonagall watched as the fourth years filed into her classroom and sat down on a desk.  
_

_"Welcome back Fourth years, this will be your first Transfiguration lesson of the year, but do not think for one second that today will be easy. As you know, you have your OWL's next year. I will push you this year and the warning I set in First year still stands, slack off and you're out." McGonagall said in her usual stern voice. She went on to explain the topics they will cover during the course of the year and what she expected of them, this lasted an hour.  
_

_"Now, with that out-of-the-way. Today, I will be teaching you human transfiguration, this topic is potentially dangerous, do anything stupid and you will never step inside this classroom again. You have already been warned." She said in her usual stern voice. Everyone nodded, nobody wanting to challenge the stern professor. McGonagall noticed Harry's smirk, something that reminded her so much of James Potter, who was one of her favourite students, even though she would never admit it during his years at Hogwarts.  
_

_'That's new' She thought.  
_

_"Now that is out-of-the-way. I would like a volunteer for my demonstration of human transfiguration." McGonagall said. She looked around and spotted Neville Longbottoms hand hesitantly rising. "Ah. Mister Longbottom, thank you for volunteering, would you come up here please." She said.  
_

_Neville nervously got up from his seat and slowly walked up to the front, and stood next to Professor McGonagall._

_"The spell I am going to use is **Transesco Etherinio,** now watch my wand movements as I perform this spell on Mister Longbottom over here." She told the class. She pointed her wand at Neville, she made a semi-circular movement, then a jab, before whispering the incantation. Within seconds, Neville quickly morphed into a 9 feet tall Grizzly Bear. Everyone looked on in awe, whilst some looked on in fear at the big Grizzly Bear. With another swish of her wand, the Grizzly Bear transformed back into Neville._

_"You may sit back down now Mister Longbottom. As you can see, you can transfigure a human into nearly any animals when done correctly." McGonagall said.  
_

_"For the rest of the lesson, you will try the **Transesco Etherinio **spell with the person sitting next to you... You may begin." McGonagall said. Once that was said, people stood up and started to try the spell with their partners, some were able to transfigure parts of the other persons body. However, most could not change anything.  
_

_Harry was sitting next to Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin house, quickly going through his memories, he remembered seeing her during the Battle of Hogwarts fighting against the Deatheaters. Daphne Greengrass was known as the 'Ice Queen of Slytherin', she had long wavy blonde hair, icy blue eyes, a heart-shaped face and a build most girls her age would kill for. Many boys stayed away from her, due to her icy personality, this resulted in people nicknaming her the 'Ice Queen of Slytherin'._

_"So... Do you want to go first? Or shall I?" Harry asked._

_"I'll go first, Potter." Daphne said with her usual icy tone. Pointing her wand at Harry, she waved her wand in a semi-circular motion, then she made a jabbing movement towards Harry, she whispered the incantation. Harry then began morphing, in seconds Harry's head morphed into the head of a lion. Daphne frowned at the results before she cancelled the spell after a few moments and told him to try.  
_

_Harry pointed his Phoenix feathered wand at her, not even bothering with the necessary wand movements or incantation, he just thought of the animal he wanted and swished his wand horizontally. Daphne started to morph. A second later, where Daphne once stood now stood a full-grown lioness. She let out a small growling noise, which caught the attention of the class. Unknown to them, McGonagall had watched Harry as he performed the transfiguration, she was shocked to see him use no wand movements or incantations but still managing to transfigure Daphne Greengrass into a fully grown lioness, something that took her years of practice and extra study to do, seeing a mere fourth year do it so effortlessly is truly extraordinary. _

_'Just what else can you do Harry' Minerva thought in wonder.  
_

_Flashback end._

"Same thing happened in my class, this year I teach the fourth years the summoning charm. During my class I saw Mister Potter performing the charm effortlessly, even with larger objects. This is remarkable for a fourth year, I wonder what else Mister Potter can do." Filius Flitwick squeaked out.

Dumbledore turned to Severus Snape, knowing he also had Harry earlier in the day as well. "Severus? What about your class?" he asked. Dumbledore expected the usual criticism about Harry's apparent 'arrogance'. What Severus said in reply shocked everybody in the meeting.

"Potters knowledge is... adequate, maybe he is not completely like his father after all." Severus sneered out in his usual tone. Everybody stared at Snape in shock, jaws hanging open.

'Did I hear right? Did Severus Snape just compliment a Potter?' Were everyone's thoughts.

"Well... I believe that marks the end of the meeting. We will meet again next Friday." Albus said, silently dismissing the staff members.

Once everyone left, Albus Dumbledore ponders on Harry's new skills, He never received this type of report on Harry during his previous years, so why now? Where did Harry learn all this? What else can he do? Those were the questions running through his head for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**3rd September 1994 : Hogwarts.**

The time was 8:00am. Harry paced back and forth on the 7th floor corridor, he had one thought going through his mind; 'Destroy the Hocrux'. Once Harry walked past the corridor 3 times, a door appeared on the previously blank wall. This caused Harry to smile, which quickly faded and became an expression of pure determination. Harry knew how a Hocrux defended itself and no matter how many times you destroyed one, it always finds a way to make you hesitate. Harry walked towards the door with a basilisk fang in hand, looking predatory.

Harry isn't a Hocrux anymore, so he had to rely on his future knowledge to remember the location of Ravenclaws Diadem within the room. Once inside, Harry started his search. After walking past a couple piles, Harry spotted the familiar Diadem at the top of a pile, shining in all its glory. Waving his hand, the Diadem started to float towards him, Harry kept his distance so he would not feel the full effects of the Hocrux. Once the Diadem's near enough, Harry stopped the magic flowing through his palms, which kept the object afloat, this caused it to fall to the ground with a loud clanging sound.

Harry took a deep breath. He raised the Basilisk fang, which he had obtained from the chamber earlier, over his head and got ready to strike the Hocrux. As he was about to swing his arm downwards, a cloud burst from the Hocrux, the cloud slowly morphed into an image. Harry looked on with wide eyes, the basilisk fang forgotten mid-swing. The image became an image of a 17-year-old Hermione.

Hocrux-Hermione looked at Harry with pure loathing in her eyes "I don't see how people could ever love you. I will never love you, I am disgraced to be your friend, you're nothing but a failure. People die because of you! Your parents, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin. Who's next? me?" Harry now sported an expression of rage as the last part was said. With a roar, Harry bought down the Basilisk Venom and struck the Diadem with bone-breaking force. Black smoke burst from the Diadem took form of Voldemorts snake-like face before it screamed and disappeared. Harry dropped the fang and stumbled backwards, tears streaming down his face.

'No... I won't let it happen like that again' Harry thought over and over again. He just stood there. A few moments later, he composed himself before making his way towards the exit, he opened the door and exited with a resounding bang as the door slammed shut behind him.

Few minutes later, Harry made it down to the Great Hall, only some students from each house were sitting down having breakfast, since it was the weekends, people tend to sleep in. One of the people having breakfast was Hermione, who was currently eating and reading a book at the same time. Harry made his way over to her and sat next to her, he started to pile his plate with food, he glanced at Hermione and he noticed Hermione looking at him with an odd expression etched on her face.

Harry turned to her "What?" He asked curiously.

Hermione instantly buried her face in her book and blushed when she was caught staring, she mumbled something, which sounded like muffled sounds to Harry.

"Hermione, I can't hear you with your face buried in that book." Harry said bemusedly.

Hermione looked up with a sheepish expression "I said it was nothing." She mumbled in a more pronounced voice.

Harry let it drop, he had an idea on what was bothering her. Knowing Hermione, she probably noticed his new-found intelligence and confidence. Harry started eating, he was interrupted when Dumbledore made his way over to him.

"Harry, meet me in my office at 10am, I usually like lemon drops with my tea." Dumbledore said before walking out of the Great Hall.

'Took him long enough' He thought.

"What was that about Harry?" Ron said as he sat down opposite Harry and Hermione.

"He just wanted to talk to me." Harry replied.

"What about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I'll find out when I get there." Harry said in reply. Once they all ate, the trio made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. For the next hour and a half, Harry and Ron played chess, talked about Quidditch whilst Hermione read a book. Eventually, it was time for Harry to meet Dumbledore, bidding his friends a "See you guys later." Harry made his way towards the Headmasters office.

* * *

**Headmasters Office.**

Dumbledore was going over some paper work that was sent by the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards, being Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump wasn't easy. He was interrupted when his office door opened, revealing Harry Potter.

"Harry, it is nice to see you, we have much to discuss." Dumbledore said.

"And you Headmaster." Harry replied. Harry needed to talk some sense into Dumbledore during the meeting, so many decisions he made over the years had cost many lives and Harry's determined to prevent a repeat.

"The teachers informed me of your flawless performances in class. Forgive me but I find it hard not to be interested in how you have improved so dramatically in only 2 months time." Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Who said I wasn't this good before? Who said I even tried in class during the previous years?" Harry said. Harry felt something trying to force its way through his mental shields, on instinct he bought his shields up to full strength and kicked the attacker out instantaneously.

Dumbledore fell back on his chair in surprise, he has never seen such strong mental barriers in his life "When did you learn Occulumency Harry?" Dumbledore asked, completely forgetting that he just tried to go into his mind.

Harry raised an eyebrow "During the summer." He replied simply.

"Harry, I do not think you're telling me the truth." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"The question is Headmaster is have you been telling me the truth?" Harry said in reply, mentally smirking when Dumbledore's eyes went wide for a split second.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry's anger flared "You know what I'm talking about!" Harry snapped, he took a deep breath to compose himself, losing his temper is the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"I am at loss here Harry." Dumbledore tried to say in a soft voice.

"At loss?! How about telling me the real reason to why Voldemort wants me?" Harry said angrily, eyes flashing dangerously. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by Harry "And don't give me that 'You're not old enough' bullshit. I have faced dangers, in the last 3 years, that would put veteran Aurors to shame! So tell me. For once in your life, let someone else know your secrets." Harry nearly growled out, uncontrolled anger slipping into his voice.

Twinkle gone from his eyes, Dumbledore's mouth opened and shut multiple times, trying to formulate a response to Harry's outburst. Harry would have laughed at Dumbledore's goldfish like expression if he wasn't already scraping the surface of his temper. Harry got up from his seat and walked towards the exit, he stopped near the exit and turned around to look at Dumbledore, his anger now controlled.

Harry took a deep breath "Look... Ask yourself this Headmaster. What good is keeping valuable information to yourself? Everyone is human. What happens if you make the wrong decision? What if someone had a better solution to a problem? People may look up to you Headmaster, but you're starting to lose sight in what's important... The story of every Great Leader eventually ends Headmaster... It's how they end it that is important... I think you should decide how you want to end your story." Harry said before walking out of the office.

Dumbledore sat there, frozen on his chair. Was Harry right? Is it time to pass on the title? Had he lost sight in what's important? Dumbledore rubbed his face with both of his palms, he sighed. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**Fourth Year Boys Dormitory.  
**

Harry dropped on the bed with a sigh. He hoped he got Dumbledore thinking after the quick meeting, Dumbledore had lost sight on the important things and Harry just needed to make him see it. 'Oh why does everything have to be so hard?' Harry thought. If he could, he would just shift to the locations of each Hocrux and destroy them but he knew Hogwarts Castle will inform the Headmaster of his absence, which in turn will raise questions that he cannot answer. He just had to do it over the Christmas holidays or during times when Dumbledore's absent. He wanted to do some spying at Little Hangleton, he needed to gain as much information as possible.

'This is going to be one long year' thought Harry before sleep consumed him.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Authors note:  
**

**-So Chapter 2 is done. Feel free to point out any mistakes, e.g. Grammar, plot, spelling. I'll try my best to fix them. Give me some criticism (Constructive) because to be honest, I'm not that good of a writer (I'm the average 15-year-old, what do you expect hehe) but I do try. So, any tips any of you have for me are welcome.  
**

**-Will be starting Chapter 3 soon.**

**Updated - 28/10/14**


	3. Chapter 3

****I**** own no copyrighted material!****

****I have changed things in previous chapters (I've added a flashback in chapter 1), you should skim through them to see what had changed. If not, well just read this then - I made Harry only around 25% more powerful than Merlin. Voldemort is equal power, hence the Prophecy (I just go by a rule that basically says if you increase the power of the hero, you must increase the power of the villain or make the Heroes life harder. Otherwise, it would just be the hero winning all the time, which is quite repetitive). Harry will be about as powerful as Merlin during his Fourth year, he will reach maximum power at 17. This does not mean Harry can't defeat Voldemort before 17. I made it so wand magic is needed, unlike before where I made wandless magic sound quite invincible and wand magic seemed so useless.  
****

****Magical Index (After Magical Maturity) - Higher the better.****

****Harry - 1302 (around 1000 during his fourth year)****

****Voldemort - 1302****

****Merlin - 1045****

****Dumbledore - Around 900.****

_"Gobbledegook"_

'Thoughts'

{Parseltongue}

"Regular speech"

"**Spells**"

**Currency: £10 = 1 Galleon **

**50p = 1 Sickle**

**5p = 1 Knut**

**1 Galleon = 20 Sickles / 200 Knuts**

**1 Sickle = 10 Knuts**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Imposter in the Castle!  
**

**7th September, 1994 : Hogwarts**

Hermione Granger was one confused bookworm. She had been observing Harry for the past few days and she still couldn't believe how much had changed about him, it's not just his physical appearance, not that she was complaining, but his personality just seems... Too different. He was much more confident, much more mature and he also seems too smart, not that he wasn't already, to be the same Harry she knew in 3rd year. She refused to believe that he changed that much during the summer. She studies all the time and by the level of skill and knowledge being shown by Harry in the past couple of days, it seems like he bypassed her, knowledge wise, and she just refuses to believe he was able to do all that in a mere 2 months period. She was going to get some answers, and Hermione Granger always gets her answers.

Dinner just ended and Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor tower on his own. He was thinking about Hermione and Hocruxes, should he tell her? Harry knew she was going to find out any time soon. Maybe he could train her, he wants to keep her as safe as possible, he doesn't think he would care about the world if Hermione died.

He was broken out of thoughts when a hand suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom. Acting on instinct, Harry was about to punch the attacker but he stopped himself when he saw the face of Hermione Granger.

"Hermione! Don't do that! I could have easily hurt you!" Harry exclaimed, lowing his fist.

Hermione looked sheepish "Well... uh... Harry I think we need to talk." She said.

"Okay... What about?" Harry replied cautiously.

"For the past few days, I've been following and observing you." She started. Harry raised an eyebrow, his mouth formed a smirk. Hermione seeing this slapped him on the chest, rolling her eyes, Harry always seem to misinterpret what she says, in turn making her blush constantly. "Not like that! I am not a stalker!" She said, glaring at him, but still blushing a crimson red.

"As I was saying, I've observed you these past few days but can't help but notice your changes being too dramatic. So I have a reason to believe you're hiding something from me Harry." She finished matter-of-factly.

'Of course, should've realized that getting anything passed Hermione is next to impossible, no matter how old she is. I wasn't planning on keeping it from her for too long any...' Harry thought, her observation skills and ability to find answers were one of her best traits.

"Okay... I admit I wasn't exactly truthful about my summer." Harry started, Hermione nodded, smiling in triumph, she silently urged him to continue. "Hermione, before I can give you this information. I will need to train you, I can't be giving out my secrets without the knowledge that it will be protected." Harry finished. Hermione nodded eagerly, she was never one to pass up an opportunity to learn more.

She then suddenly looked confused. "How are you going to train me Harry? You're only a fourth year like me, I know I study ahead but Harry... You're not like me, I can't picture you studying ahead or... this is part of your secret isn't it?" Hermione said, finally catching on. Harry nodded, smiling.

Harry held out his hand. Hermione looked down at it before grasping his hand. Harry took Hermione to the 7th floor corridor, Hermione looked confused, there was just a blank wall. Harry started to pace back and forth, Hermione looked on with a confused expression.

"Harry what are yo-" She started, but stopped as she stared at the door that just appeared on the wall, which was previously blank. Harry smirked, he never thought making Hermione Granger speechless was even possible. When she gave no signs of moving, Harry took one of Hermione's hands and dragged her towards the door.

The room was occupied by two comfy red chairs, a table placed in between the chairs. There was a fire-place, you could hear the soft crackling of fire as it burns the wood. The carpet and walls were Gryffindor red, on the walls were paintings of a Lion, a Snake, a Badger and an Eagle, clearly representing the houses of Hogwarts. Harry dragged Hermione, who was looking around in amazement, towards the chairs.

Once seated, Harry spoke "Now let's get straight to the point, I will be teaching you Occlumency, do you know what that is?" Harry asked.

Her brown eyes brightened when the question was asked. "Of course! Occlumency is the art of mind protection, the main function of Occlumency is to protect one's mind from a Legillimency attack, which is used to invade one's mind." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry smiled, of course she would know. "Brilliant Hermione! So, since you know what it is, I believe I don't need to tell you the importance of learning to protect your mind when I decide to share my secrets with you?" Harry said in more of a statement than question.

Blushing from the praise, Hermione nodded. "So when do we start Harry?" She asked, eager to learn something.

Chuckling, Harry absently waved his hand, smokey numbers appeared in front of him, it showed the time to be 8pm. Waving his hand again, the smoke dissipated. Hermione looked on in amazement at the casual wandless magic Harry was showing. 'Must be part of his secret' She thought, she wondered what else Harry can do.

"Well, It's only 8pm, so I guess we could start now." Harry said, smiling at Hermione's reaction.

Hermione looked excited, she was mentally going through all the benefits Occlumency could have on her. "So what do we do now Harry?" She asked in an eager voice. Harry thought she looked like a hyper kid on Christmas day, eager to open her presents. Absolutely adorable looking, Harry added as an after thought.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded eagerly. "What I want you to do Hermione is to clear your mind. Close your eyes and clear your mind." Harry started. Hermione did just that, she closed her eyes, but she still felt pretty excited. "Hermione... Calm down, clear your mind. Picture nothing. You will know you have cleared your mind when you feel at peace with everything, worry about nothing, nothing can excite you, it is not pleasant, but it's not unpleasant either." Harry finished.

That was what she did. Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to clear her mind. She let go of all her worries, most of which included Harry in one way or another. She mentally bashed her excitement into nothingness before picturing a blank space. Suddenly, there was a flash and Harry's soothing voice dissipated, she couldn't even feel her body.

Hermione was floating in nothingness. She looked in front of her. There, in front of her, were rectangular shaped objects that had various pieces of her life playing like a video, she moved closer. She was about to touch one when she was brought out of her mind, it felt like she was falling. Her eyes snapped open, and saw the emerald eyes of Harry Potter staring straight at her, her heat rate increased when she noticed their closeness.

"Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for the past 2 minutes!" Harry exclaimed.

"I assume you've cleared your mind?" Harry said, more as a statement than a question.

Hermione nodded, her pulse relaxing when Harry moved back a bit. 'God! The things he does to me! Sometimes I just want to rip his shirt off and just attack hi-' She blushed furiously at what she was thinking. If Harry noticed her blushing face, he didn't show it.

Hermione looked at Harry after remembering what she saw in her mind. "Harry? I saw a jumble of rectangular objects, with parts of my life playing on it like a muggle video, what is that?" Hermione asked, she had an idea but she wanted to ask Harry for confirmation. She assumed he mastered Occlumency. If he didn't, he wouldn't be trying to teach her.

"Those are your memories, once you mastered Occlumency your memories will be categorized, making it easier to pick ones out instantly, hence the benefit of having near instant recall." Harry said. Hermione nodded in understanding. It made sense, her memories at the moment seemed so... messy, she always thought her mind was organized.

"Now, to protect your mind, simply build a wall. Use your mind to create the pieces and slowly piece them together." Harry instructed.

Hermione close her eyes again. It didn't take her long to reach the place containing her memories. Remembering Harry's instructions, she used her mind and imagined a brick appearing in front of her, moments later a brick appeared with a pop, realizing that it worked, she placed the brick down in front of her memories. Slowly, piece by piece, she completely boxed in her memories. Remembering how she felt when she was brought out of her mind the first time, she imagined falling. Moments later, her eyes snapped open again. She looked at Harry, who was reading a book named 'Combat : Dueling strategies'.

'That book seems a bit advanced' Hermione thought subconsciously.

Harry looked up from his book and noticed Hermione's stare, he smiled. "Took you long enough." He said.

Hermione looked confused, it only felt like a couple of minutes when she was building her walls. "How long was I in my mind?" She asked.

Harry waved his hand, again checking the time, which showed them that it's 9pm, with another wave, the smoke dissipated. "About 45 minutes." Harry said in return.

Hermione's eyes went wide, had she really been that long? She was going to ask something but Harry cut her off. "Yes, being in your mind sometimes make you lose track of time." Harry said.

"Now I want you to do this every day, before you go to sleep, but be careful how long you do it for, like I said, it's easy to lose track of time. I want you to add more layers to your protection, eventually you will be able to change the material of the wall, which will make it harder to penetrate if you pick the right type of material. For example, I have 1000 layers of Tungsten metal. Very hard to penetrate, I doubt any one could at this time. When you feel you have enough protection, I want you to tell me and we will start organizing your memories." Harry said. Hermione's mouth dropped open at the number of layers Harry has, she nodded at the instructions given by Harry.

"Right! Let's get back to the common room!" Harry said. With that, Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

It was several minutes later when they arrived, they went inside and sat on the couch, next to each other. Hermione let out a yawn, she was tired after the lesson given by Harry.

"Right... I'm exhausted after that lesson Harry. I'm off to bed." She said. She hesitated a bit, before using her Gryffindor courage and leaned down, pecking Harry on his cheek. She whispered a "Night." before running up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Night." Harry whispered as she watched her run up the stairs, his eyes all dreamy. Harry sighed before deciding to also turn in for the night. He dropped onto bed with a goofy grin stuck on his face, 'Oh how I missed all this' he thought. Sleep consumed him moments later.

* * *

**8th September, 1994 : First DADA Lesson.  
**

Harry and Hermione was making their way towards their DADA lesson, well not for Harry, but Hermione doesn't know that yet. They turned the corner and saw the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins already lining up outside the classroom, waiting for the lesson to start. Harry had been anticipating this lesson, today was the day of Barty Crouch Jr revealing.

The students quickly made their way into the classroom, quickly seating themselves down on a desk. Harry was sat next to Hermione, while Ron sat next to Neville on the desk to the right of theirs. Once everyone was seated, they sat there waiting for their teacher. Moments later, everyone could hear the familiar clunking of wood from the corridors. Few moments later, Moody, or Barty Crouch Jr, entered the room, looking as frightening as ever with his magical eye and scarred face.

'Moody' clunked his way towards the desk, growling at the students to put away their books along the way. Once he reached the desk, he pulled out the register, slowly growling out each name, one eye fixated on the sheet of paper while the other fixated on the person answering. Once that was done, 'Moody' asked what they had done during the previous years before going into a brief explanation on the dark arts.

Harry was in his own little world for the most part, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when 'Moody' growled out his name.

"Potter! Maybe you can tell us one illegal curse, since you don't see the need to pay attention!" 'Moody' barked out, both his eyes glaring at Harry. Anybody else would be squirming uncomfortably in their seat, however Harry's been through too much to let a crappy glare make him uncomfortable.

Harry inwardly smirked. "Well... Professor, I believe the Cruciatus curse was one of the three." Harry said in a calm voice.

'Moody' growled out "Correct.". He looked around before starting to speak "The Cruciatus, the torture curse, very painful. Trust me, you do not want to be on the other end of that curse. It can break minds." His magical eye glanced at Neville, who looked pale, as he said this. "It feels like a million knives being buried in your body at the same time. If any one tries casting one at you... Just don't let it hit you, trust me... You'll regret it if it does. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody said, exclaiming the last part.

'Moody' got one spider out of a glass jar - which contained 3 spiders, carefully placing the chosen spider on the desk. With a quick "**Engorgio."**, the spider slowly doubled in size. Ron instantly backed away from the spider, his face paling as the spider got bigger. You can see sweat slowly trickling down the side of his freckled face, his blue eyes wide in fear.

"Watch closely" 'Moody' said. Pointing his wand at the Spider, he muttered "**Crucio.**". The effects were instant, the spider dropped into a laying position before making ear-deafening screeching sounds, withering on the table in obvious agony. This all stopped suddenly when the spider flew from the table... To land on Harry's desk.

Harry gave 'Moody' a cold glare. "I think that's enough... Don't you think?" Harry nearly growled out, oh how much he would love to decapitate Barty Jr right now, but the chances for Barty Jr to take student hostages was too high. He just had to wait until dinner, when all the teachers are present.

They stared at each other for what felt like eternity, but only after 5 seconds, 'Moody' broke eye contact and looked at the class, who was watching wide-eyed at them.

"Of course Mister Potter." 'Moody' basically growled. Taking another spider out of the glass jar, he again enlarged the spider before setting it on the table.

"So... Who knows another?" 'Moody' asked the class, his magical eye moving frantically around the classroom - searching for volunteers.

All the students looked nervous. Slowly, Ron and Hermione's hands hesitantly went up. 'Moody' gestured for Ron to answer, his magical eye still glancing at Harry sporadically.

"Um..." Ron said nervously. "I remember my dad telling me one... I think it's the called the Imperius curse." Ron finished shakily.

"Yes! The Imperius curse! Total control over the target." 'Moody' said in an unusually bright voice. "Watch." 'Moody' whispered, but the silence in the classroom enhanced the volume of the whisper.

Pointing his wand at the spider, 'Moody' muttered "**Imperio.**". Instantly, the spider stopped moving. 'Moody' jerked his wand and the spider went flying into the air, moving left, right, forward and backwards. The class started chuckling before slowly starting to laugh. The laughter died down once the spider flew back into 'Moody's' hand's, he dropped the spider back onto the table.

"Think that's funny? Would it be funny if that was you? Total control, I could make it do anything. I could make it drown itself, jump off the building, I could make a person do all those things. There is nothing funny about it!" 'Moody' barked.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, 'Moody asked the last question. "Now, who knows the last and most dangerous curse?" He asked.

Hermione's hand slowly raised, 'Moody' looked at her for a moment before gesturing her to answer.

"Avada Kedavra." She whispered.

"And what is your name miss?" He asked, both his eyes looking at her.

"Hermione Granger sir." She said in return, she started to squirm uncomfortably in her seat when she noticed his eyes, still locked on her.

"Muggleborn? Yes?" He asked. She nodded slowly, not knowing where he's going with this.

"The war was fought over Muggleborns... You're lucky that it's over, many Muggleborns were orphaned during the war." 'Moody' stated, his eyes flickered to Harry for a moment.

Hermione's face paled at the last part, a hand slowly crept into her's, she didn't have to look at who it was, she already knew it was Harry's. Harry was glaring daggers at 'Moody', they stared at each other. The entire class had gone silent. Harry's eyes burned with anger, the air crackled with pure magical energy. 'Moody' felt this and instantly broke eye contact, the crackling air instantly calmed as Harry slowly calmed down.

'Potters' more powerful than what I expected, I must inform my master of this' Thought 'Moody'.

"Now, the Avada Kedavra curse, instant death, no known block or counter curse. Only one person ever survived this curse and he is sitting right next to Miss Granger over there." 'Moody' said. The whole class was silent, but still listening.

He pointed his wand at the spider, he muttered "**Avada Kedavra.**", a green light shot from his wand at the target, however before it made contact with the spider, it flew towards Harry's table, this caused the table to blow up into smithereens.

Harry glared at 'Moody'. "Don't you think it's a bit over the top killing something in front of _fourth_ year students?" Harry asked with power laced in his voice, his tone was commanding.

"Of course Mister Potter what was I thinking." 'Moody' growled out.

"Those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are called the Unforgivables. The use of any of them will earn you a lifetime trip to Azkaban. This is why I need to teach you to fight, to always be vigilant. Get your quills out and copy this down." He said.

The rest of the lesson was spent note taking, there was barely any noise made throughout the lesson. No one wanted to even look at the professor. The bell eventually rang, the lesson had ended and people started to pack their things before leaving the classroom.

"Ron, I'll see you at dinner yeah? I got something to do" Harry said, before slowly jogging towards the Gryffindor tower. Ron shrugged his shoulders before making his way towards the Great Hall.

Harry had wandlessly made himself invisible, he was hiding under the stairs that led to the Defense classroom. It was about 2 minutes later when he heard the familiar sounds of clucking wood. He watched, from under the stairs, as 'Moody' made his way down the stairs before heading towards the Great Hall. Harry started to make his way towards the classroom. Quietly, he opened the door and went inside.

Once inside, he looked around for the familiar chest that held the real Moody captive. His eyes stopped scanning the classroom once he spotted the chest, slowly he made his way towards it. He made himself visible again before waving his hand over the chest, the locks instantly broke. He cautiously opened the chest, looking inside he saw the real Moody in the corner, he was sleeping.

"Oi! Moody!" Harry exclaimed.

The real Moody instantly woke up, his eyes snapped open before they closed again at the light. He cautiously opened them again, this time his eyes formed slits. It had been weeks since he last saw light.

"Who are you?" Moody asked in a croaky voice, his one working eye burned as it took its first glimpse of light in weeks.

"It's Harry Potter sir and I'm here to get you out." Harry said in reply.

Harry held out his palm, facing it towards Moody. Slowly, Moody started to float towards Harry. Moody stared in wonder at the casual wandless magic that Harry was showing, not many people are powerful enough for wandless magic, that's why they used wands. Moody was broken out of his thoughts when he felt the ground make contact with his backside. Harry took out 2 potions from his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. He handed them to Moody, who took it.

"What are they?" Moody asked.

"Nutrition potion and a pepper up potion." Harry answered Moody. Moody nodded before gulping both down, energy flowed through his body instantly.

Harry started to conjure prosthesis leg for Moody, Moody watched as a metal-like leg was formed. He looked at Harry in confusion, he had never seen anything like it. Harry moved over to Moody, he waved his hand over his severed leg once, a large metal needle was now sticking out of the area that marked the separation of his leg. Bringing the prosthesis leg toward Moody, Harry gently placed the conjured leg over the needle before slowly pushing the prosthesis leg onto the needle. Moody heard a click, he looked up at Harry with questioning eyes.

"They're called prosthesis legs, muggle invention, very useful. I just thought you might prefer these over the wooden ones you had. They're conjured permanently, so you don't have to worry about it disappearing." Harry said softly.

Harry held out his hand, which Moody took. Slowly, he stood up. He started to test the legs, walking around slowly before jumping a bit, he then started to jog lightly around the classroom. He stopped and looked up at Harry with a smile, he hadn't smiled in ages.

"Thanks Potter." Moody said. "How did you know I was trapped." Moody asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." Harry said cheekily. "I managed to find out you were being impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr, who is now... Currently in the Great Hall." Harry said.

"Well what are we waiting for, we must capture this Deatheater!" Moody exclaimed, he made his way towards the door but was blocked by Harry.

He looked at him in confusion. "Before we go, I need to know what you think of Dumbledore's views." Harry said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Moody asked.

"Just answer the question." Harry said, his voice a little bit commanding.

Moody looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Well... I think his views are rubbish. I believe a good Deatheater is a dead one, I do not think they should be given a second chance. I think if we had the chance, we should just kill them all." Moody said.

Harry eyed him critically for a moment before he smiled. "Good." He simply stated. "Oh and before we go." Harry said, he placed his palm over Moody's eye socket, the one with the missing eye-ball. Moody felt a tingling sensation around his eyes, once Harry's hand left his face, he was shocked when he realized he was able to see with his other eye (It still had all the enchantments like the one he used to have).

"Just some trick I learned, a veteran fighter like you need all the advantages you can get." Harry said. Moody smiled viciously. "Right, come on let's go and capture ourselves a Deatheater!" Moody exclaimed, making his way outside the classroom, closely followed by Harry.

* * *

**The Great ****Hall.  
**

"Hey, do you know where Harry is?" Hermione asked Ron as she sat down opposite him.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, still shoveling food in his mouth. "I don't know, he just said he had something to do before jogging somewhere else." Ron said.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Harry and the real Moody walked in. Up at the teacher's table, Dumbledore and the staff looked shocked when they noticed the person next to Harry. 'Moody', sitting at the teacher's table, looked at them with a bit of fear in his eyes.

The real Moody pointed at the 'Moody' up at the table. "His an imposter." He growled out.

Dumbledore looked at 'Moody's' face, one look at his scared face gave Dumbledore all the evidence he needed.

Dumbledore instantly leaped from his chair, wand ready for battle. At the same time, Barty leaped off his chair and rolled away from the teacher's table with his wand already in hand, an impressive feat whilst still polyjuiced as Moody. The teachers did the same thing milliseconds later. Dumbledore threw a stunner at Barty, which was blocked with a "**Protego**" shield, but the power pushed Barty back a few steps.

Harry, seeing an opening, ejected his Phoenix wand and made a slicing movement with it. Group of seven knives, lit with fire, emitted from his wand and flew towards Barty. Barty eyes widened as he saw the advancing knives. He muttered "**Deflectorgio**", a large, silver, rectangular shaped shield appeared in front of him, the knives was absorbed by the shield before they shot back at Harry. Harry's eyes widened. Quickly, he made a circular motion with his wand, a large black hole appeared in front of him, this quickly absorbed the knives before sending it back at Barty at double the original speed.

Barty's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the speeding knives, he quickly levitated the teacher's table in front of him, knocking some of the teachers back while doing so. He managed to block most of the knives but one slipped through and pierced his right thigh. Barty let out a grunt of pain. The teachers saw an opening and fired stunners at him, which was blocked by the table, which Barty just managed to levitate in front him. Barty glanced behind him and saw a window, seeing his chance he dropped the table sideways, using it as cover, and turned around. Fueled by adrenalin, Barty sprinted towards the window, the pain in his right thigh long forgotten. He had to get out of there.

Barty pointed his wand, mid-sprint, at the window and muttered "**Expulso.**" as he neared the window. The windows shattered, leaving a clear opening for Barty to jump through. Harry saw the running Barty nearing the window. Quickly, Harry took a step forward and made a vertical slashing movement with his wand at the escaping figure, a blue light escaped his wand, the light structured like a sword, and flew towards Barty at a record-breaking velocity. The sword-like spell hit Barty's left arm, whilst he was in mid-air, and his left arm was sliced clean off. His cry of pain was the last thing people heard before gravity took control and Barty shot down towards the ground.

'Crap! He escaped' Thought Harry, pretty angry with himself. 'How can I let him escape!'.

Barty's face screwed up in pain as he fell, blood rapidly spilling from the separation point. He quickly pointed his wand at his severed arm and managed to mutter "**Scorchendio**", skin and flesh slowly covered the separation point. Black smoke engulfed Barty mid-fall, before it shot off towards Forbidden Forest.

He quickly apparated, once he exited the Hogwart wards. He had a lot to tell his master.

There was silence in the Great Hall. Every student had faces of shock and fear after witnessing that quick battle. The teachers quickly made their way towards Harry and Moody, expressions of concern and confusion etched on their faces, except Snape, who looked pale.

"We should discuss this in my office, Harry and Alastor." Dumbledore said. "Away from the students." He finished.

Dumbledore looked around at the students, who were whispering to each other - about the battle that just took place. "Students!" He started, the whispering instantly seized. "Today's remaining lessons will be cancelled! Please make your way back to your House common rooms. Thank you!" Dumbledore said in a raised voice.

Hermione looked at Harry, she was walking towards him but once she saw him shaking his head at her, she stopped and reluctantly followed the exiting students. She shot one last look at Harry that clearly meant "I want answers later." before walking out of the Great Hall.

They watched as the students slowly made their way out the Great Hall and to their common rooms. Once the Great Hall was empty, the adults and Harry made their way towards the Headmasters office.

* * *

**The Headmasters Office.**

The walk was silent, no one spoke. Everyone was in their own thoughts. It was only a minute later when they arrived. The entrance opened for them, one by one, all of them walked in and conjured their own chairs before seating themselves. Once the Headmaster's seated, they began their meeting.

"It seems that our school had been breached." Dumbledore said. "This hasn't happened since the last Wizarding war... My fears are slowly coming true." Dumbledore finished, his tone tired.

Everyone looked confused, except Harry and Snape. "Fears? Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

Albus looked at everyone around the room. "I have feared that Voldemort would return eventually." He said. Everyone flinched, except Harry, at the name.

"Return? How can You-Know-Who return? Isn't he dead?" McGonagall asked, her voice sounded frantic and eyes were widened in fear. The adults all had similar expressions on their faces. If Voldemort returned, the impacts would be devastating, Magical Britain were nowhere near ready for another war.

Dumbledore looked around sadly. "Yes, I have a reason to believe that Voldemort didn't die on that day in 1981." He said. "What you didn't know was that Voldemort found a way to become immortal." There were gasps. "I tried to solve this problem for many years and it seems too difficult, even with all my experience and knowledge." Dumbledore said.

"We will need to bring back the Order of the Phoenix, Albus." Fillius Flitwick squeaked out.

"That will be a conversation for another time Fillius. What I want to know right now is..." Dumbledore looked at Moody and Harry. "Alastor, how did the imposter capture you?" He asked.

Alastor leaned back for a moment, his mouth opened and he spoke. "As you know, I was enjoying my retirement. It happened the day after you asked me to teach the students Albus. I remember seeing... who was it? Ah! Yes, Peter Pettigrew. There was another, but I didn't see his face. I was in my living room, just resting, when the one of them burst through my front door while the other smashed my windows. I did not have time to do anything before I was held by one of them. I did not see anything after that, they bagged me and locked me in some chest." Moody said, growling out the last bit.

Albus leaned back on his chair. "Who was the other attacker?" Dumbledore asked himself.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Harry said.

All eyes locked on Harry as soon as he said that. "And how did you know this, Potter?" Snape sneered.

Harry had the urge to roll his eyes. Even in a conversation like this Snape still can't bury his hate, not even for 10 minutes. "I had a map. It was made by my dad and his group of friends. I assume all of you know who I'm talking about." Harry said. Glancing around, he could see the corners of McGonagall lips lifting. Everyone nodded in confirmation, except for Snape, who's face just formed an even bigger sneer.

"Well, my dad and his friends created this map. Brilliant charms work, you should look at it sometime Professor Flitwick." Harry said, smiling at his charms professor before continuing. "Well, this map outlines all the places in Hogwarts, it keeps up-to-date with the castle. So any changes that are being made to the castle will be on the map automatically. But that isn't what makes this map special... What makes this map so special is that it has the ability to name and track anyone present in the castle." Harry said. Everyone's eyes widened, they never knew a map like the one Harry has even existed.

"And the name Barty Crouch kept popping up, usually in the defense classroom, and the name Alastor Moody always stayed in the Defense classroom. But every time 'Moody' walked out of the classroom, the map would mark him as Barty Crouch. So, naturally my growing curiosity made me investigate, and that was how I found Moody. After these past 3 years, I learned to be vigilant around anything that seems a bit odd." Harry added after a moment of silence passed between the adults in the room.

Moody let out a loud laugh, startling everyone. He started to smack Harry on the back repeatedly. "That is what I call Constant Vigilance!" Moody exclaimed. Everyone looked at Moody as if he was crazy, Harry was thinking the same thing.

"Well... Thanks for the information Harry." Dumbledore said, nodding at Harry, who nodded back. "We shall end this meeting here, keep an eye out, we don't know if any one else have broken in. The students will be informed tomorrow at Breakfast, you may return to your quarters." Dumbledore said, silently dismissing everyone. "Oh, Harry, would you please stay behind for a moment." Dumbledore added before everyone reached the door.

Harry nodded, he sat back down on the chair, waiting for everyone to leave. "Now, I have thought about what you said to me last time you were here." Dumbledore said softly.

"Okay, and?" Harry said, his voice flat. Inside, he was hoping his speech changed Dumbledore's beliefs.

Dumbledore looked tired, his old age making itself known as he opened his mouth to speak. "I... I think you're right Harry. I am an old man now, I've been thinking about this a lot for the past few days and... I think I'm ready to stop being the leader and let someone else take my place... You may not know this Harry, but I blame myself for Voldemort." Dumbledore said, looking down at the desk. Harry looked confused, 'Why would he blame himself for Voldemort?' Harry thought.

Harry didn't know much about Voldemort, when he thought about it. He knew Voldemorts name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, that he went to school from 1938 - 1945, basically all the stuff he needed to know to defeat him but nothing else. So, Harry sat there and listened.

"When I was the Transfiguration teacher here, there was a boy named Tom Riddle, who came during 1938. He was bright... Powerful, very powerful. He had so much potential, so much greatness... But I didn't see that greatness back then... I only saw the darkness, I kept my distance, but all that did was open the path to darkness wider. I saw the signs of darkness, but I never acted... I never did anything... I hoped he would see the errors of his ways on his own, it was my belief in self-reform that led to Tom Riddle turning dark. Later, he became Lord Voldemort. I only saw the errors in my ways when it was too late." Dumbledore explained, his voice had a grim tone, his face was emotionless.

He sighed before continuing."Over the years, my belief in self-reform have become stronger... This led to more mistakes, more lives lost because of my mistakes. Another war will break, I can nearly feel it... And... I don't think it is wise for me to carry on." Dumbledore said, his tone was tired, so... defeated.

"Headmaster..." Harry said softly, Dumbledore looked up at Harry.

"The days of being the leader might be over for you but... It does not mean you are not needed." Harry said softly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You know... You will make a great leader Harry, for one so young, you have so much greatness ahead of you." He said.

Harry smiled. "Yeah... But greatness isn't achieved alone, I will need friends and allies. This includes you Headmaster." Harry said.

"Well, I think it's time for you to go Harry. Thank you, for 'Kicking some sense into me' as the muggles say." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and got up, he made his way towards the exit, but paused before going out. "Headmaster, no more withholding information alright? I admit that I have some secrets, but I will tell you when my trust in you is absolute. Let's meet here again on Sunday, I have some stuff to discuss with you, it's about Voldemort." Harry said.

Dumbledore instantly said "Of course." as soon as he heard the name "Voldemort."

"Until Sunday then Headmaster." Harry said before departing.

Dumbledore sat back on his chair with a sigh, it felt like a big weight was lifted from his shoulders. He promised himself that he would do anything to help Harry, he had made too many mistakes in his life and he is determined to fix them.

* * *

**Gryffindor Tower.  
**

Harry walked through the portrait after giving the password. Harry couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face when he saw Hermione sleeping on the couch, a book held closely to her. He was also silently thankful for that fact that she's asleep, no matter how much he loved her, being questioned by Hermione is like being physically held by a Lion. You want to escape but you can't, unless you want to die.

Silently, he tiptoed his way towards her. Now sitting on the edge of the couch, Harry just stared at her Beautiful face. He gently brushed the strand of hair covering her face. He slowly leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You don't know how beautiful you are Hermione." He said softly. "I'm going to train you to the best of my ability, because I don't know what I'll do if you died." Harry continued, gently stroking her hair.

Harry sighed before getting up, he picked Hermione up and quickly shifted into the fourth year girl's dormitory. He gently lowered her down onto her bed, carefully so she's not woken up, and covered her with her duvet, he glanced at her one more time before shifting into the boy's dormitory.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open moments later. She sat up, not knowing where she was, and said "Harry?". Receiving no answer, and too tired to check where she was, her head dropped back onto the pillow and sleep consumed her seconds later.

The next day, Harry was walking back after the training session he just had. He had to bite back a groan when he saw Hermione sitting on the couch, seemingly waiting for him.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Authors note:  
**

**-So yeah... Finished chapter 3, not much happens - just some people talking.  
**

**-Again, any tips to improve my writing is welcome. **

**-The changes I've made to the story may make it look like the canon version... It won't be like the canon version. I have an outline of how I want the story to go, and I can say it won't follow canon, it may use the fourth year as a foundation, e.g, events. This time around, Harry is more assured, more skilled, trained, he knows what he has to do, but he just needs to figure out how to do those things. I mean, his still young, yeah he was trained by the founders but he is still 21 (mentally) and experience is lacking. Honestly, even though he went around the country looking for Hocruxes during his 7th year, I wouldn't call that experiencing full on combat.**

** Personally, I didn't like the idea of Priori Incantatem, I just felt that Harry surviving purely because he had the same wand core as Voldemorts very... Anti-climatic. Harry will be able to fight Voldemort on equal grounds, since he was trained by founders. Voldemorts just more experienced and has a lot of dark magic up his sleeves. **

**I'm sorry if the changes are not of your liking, but it's my first fanfiction so... I'm just testing out ideas.**

**See you next chapter :D.**

**-Starting chapter 4 soon.**

**-Updated: 06/01/2015**


	4. Update to those who still follow!

**Authors note/update**

Hey! I'm alive! Yes, it has been nearly 2 years since the last update :/ I did plan to start writing again after doing my GCSE's (Which I got 1 A*, 5 A's, 2 B's, 2 C's and an E :3) but well, stuff happens ahaha. Now that I am doing my A levels (Which is a pain in the arse right now), I thought I should start writing again and carry on this story to release some stress during my free time. Problem is... I lost all the plans I had for this story, which means I have no idea where to go from now.

I have 2 propositions, I could plan this story again and see where it goes OR I could take suggestions from all you guys :) I want to have fun writing this. So to whoever still follows this story, leave your opinion in the review or just pm me :). Though, one thing that I won't change is the pairing of the story... HHr for Life!

Peace out,

-Person who is 18 months late.

#Update - 07/05/2016.  
\- Upon reading the opinions of different people. The majority feels like I should re-plan the story. So, that's what I'm going to do. I will probably keep the main idea of the story the same but I will try and approach in a different way, hopefully something more entertaining to read.


End file.
